Konoha Idol
by DarkShadow93
Summary: Welcome reader to the story of konoha Idol!all the characters of Naruto are here to compete to be konoha Idol!As the host Carlos and the judges Cesilia,Maria and Me Shadow! And you to vote for who going to be Konoha idol. Yaoi don't like well don't read i
1. Chapter 1

Shadow: YAY! Chapter 1 FOR MY NEW STORY KONOHA IDOL!!

Carlos: You're hyper aren't you?

Shadow –eating sugar- SO!?

Carlos:-sweatdropped-

Shadow: (throw the sugar bag away) Anyway Carlos do the disclaimer.

(Looking at Carlos who's at the computer reading your story)

Shadow: CARLOS YOU BAKA DON'T START READING MY STORY!!

Carlos: I'm not. I'm just reading something you type but I do have one question?

Shadow: Yes?

Carlos: Why did you type what are they wearing when they sing?

Shadow: there ninja clothes are okay but there kind of bother me

Carlos: who are you and what did you did to my friend Shadow?

Shadow: I AM SHADOW YOU IDIOT AND DO THE DISCLAIMER!!

Carlos: ALL RIGHT! Sheesh DarkShadow93 does not own Naruto or the songs

* * *

It was peace and quiet as two people coming in at the diner when all of the sudden 

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! I CAN'T BELIVE I WON!!" yelled a girl who has half long black hair tied in a low pony-tail and she wearing a green vest with a hoodie,short-sleeve black t-shirt, brown pants and black sneakers and a necklace with a picture of a wolf who's howling around her neck. And she has Green eyes.

"Sheesh... Shadow can you be quiet just a second! Your going to get me fired" said a girl with medium brown hair with yellow highlights.

Shadow: NEVER CESILIA!!(Running around the room like a maniac)

Cesilia: -sweatdropped- Carlos did she forget to take her medicine?

Carlos: "Yup" said a boy with spiky dark brown hair

Cesilia: Anyway what did she won?

Carlos: I don't know? She told me it's a surprise?

Cesilia: HEY!! SHADOW STOP RUNNING AROUND AND GET OVER HERE!

Shadow: (Goes to where Carlos and Cesilia are) Yes

Cesilia: Aren't you going to tell us what you won?"

Shadow: "Oh! Yeah I forgot about that (a blush across her nose) hehehehe..."

Cesilia and Carlos: -sweatdroppped-

Cesilia: Well tell us

Shadow: I have won to make my own TV show!

Cesilia and Carlos: O.O

Shadow: What?

Cesilia and Carlos: YOU HAVE WON TO MAKE YOU OWN TV SHOW!

Shadow: Yes

Cesilia: Well… what your TV show called?

Shadow: KONOHA IDOL!!

Cesilia: o.o you mean all the characters of Naruto are going to sing?

Shadow: Well kind of some ninjas are going to work in the studio and the other are singing.-pulling out a paper- I have everyone right here in this paper!

Cesilia: Let me see –snatch the paper in Shadow hand and start reading-

Naruto Uzumaki - singing

Uchiha Sasuke- singing

Haruno Sakura- singing

Aburame Shino- doing the studio light

Akimichi Chouji- singing

Sabaku no Gaara- singing

Akamaru- doing the music

Cecilia: Akamaru doing the music?

Carlos: Shadow is your brain gone lose or are you an idiot?

Shadow: HEY!!! Just keep reading?!

Cesilia and Carlos: -turn there heads back to the paper and start reading it-

Inuzuki Kiba- singing

Hyuuga Hinata- cameragirl 3

Hyuuga Neji- singing

Shizune- designer

Cecilia- make-up

Carlos- cameraman 2

Tenten– singing

Nara Shikamaru- doing the calls (it means that he going to count how many people vote for the singer)

Kankurou- cameraman 1

Temari- singing

Rock Lee – singing

Uchiha Itachi- singing

Yamanaka Ino- singing

Iruka- cameraman 4

Judges: Jaraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi

DarkShadow93- the host

Cesilia and Carlos: YOUR THE HOST! (look up and see Shadow a bit far from her as she started screaming)

Shadow: OKAY PEOPLE HURRY UP WE'RE GOING TO BE LIVE IN 20 MINUTES AND CHOUJI STOP EATING ALL THE FOOD!!!

Cesilia and Carlos: (looking around as they were in the diner but now in a studio)

Shadow: Carlos! Cesilia! Don't just stand there go to your places!!

Cesilia: OH! Right! (running to the girls room)

Carlos: I totally forgot (running to camera 3)

Shadow: CARLOS THAT HINATA CAMERA YOUR CAMERA IS IN THE BACK!!

Carlos: Oops! (running to the back to get the camera)

Shadow: Holy Luya

**20 minutes past**

Shizune: AND WE'RE GOING LIVE IN 5..4...3..2..1 ACTION!!

* * *

Shadow: Dang that a a long chapter 

Carlos: but nobody sang yet!

Shadow: in the next chapter there are going to be singing

Carlos: Who going to sing?

Shadow: I think Sakura, Chouji, Rock lee and Ino in the next chapter

Carlos: oh

Shadow: And maybe some yaoi romance with Sasuke and Naruto!

Carlos: What! Aaahhh!!! (fell back from the chair)

Shadow: Please review and no flames please and please help me find some songs just tell me the name of the singer and the song and which Naruto character you want he/her to sing the song and if you want a SasukexNaruto too! AND CAN SOMEONE TELL ME HOW PUT THE NEXT CHAPTER OF IT! TT.TT


	2. Competiton and singing Tenten, Rock Lee

Shadow: I'M BAAACK!!!WITH CHAPTER 2!!!

Carlos: took you long enough

Shadow: well I have homework and school you know!

Carlos: yeah but you always have some time to do your story but YOU WASTE YOUR TIME SLEEPING!!

Shadow: OH! SHUT UP! Anyway I like to thank:

**the ice wolf alchemist**

**CheshireMax**

Shadow (anime crying): Thank (sniff) you (hiccup) for reviewing (sniff) and thank you for the help (sniff sniff) I will use some of the song you gave me (sniff) CARLOS DO THE DISCLAIMER PLEAZE I NEED SOME TIME ALONE!

Carlos:-sweatdrop- Ookay anyway DarkShadow93 does not own Naruto or the songs

Talking

**-Thought-**

(_T_hing_s)_

* * *

The light were colorful shining, cameras were rolling, friends and fans coming to the studio. Which mean the show is starting!

Shadow: LADIES AND GENTLEMAN WELCOME TO THE SHOW OF KONOHA IDOL! Where all the Naruto gang compete each other and you to vote for who's going to be KONOHA IDOL!! I'm your host DarkShadow93 but call me Shadow and here are the judges

Tsunade

Tsunade: Hello

Jaraiya

Jaraiya: Hey

And Kakashi

Kakashi: Yo

Audience: (applause)

Shadow: Let the singing begin

Audience: (more screaming)

Shadow (wink at the camera): after this commercial break!

Audience: (applause)

Girl's dressing room

Sakura: FINALLY!! This going to be my chance to win to be konoha idol and Sasuke-kun would be all mine!! –**inner Sakura: CHA!! I'M SO GOING TO WIN!!- **

Ino: HA! In you dreams forehead girl its going to be me who's going to have Sasuke-kun and be Konoha idol!

Sakura (glaring at Ino): WHAT WAS THAT INO-PIG!!!

Ino (glaring back at Sakura): YOU HEARD ME!!

(Both glaring at each other)

Still in Girl's dressing room but in the make-up table

Tenten: here they go again blabbering about that Sasuke Uchiha

Temari: I swear what do they see on that Uchiha anyway

Cesilia: heh I don't know but I do know that Sasuke is gay even Itachi

Tenten, Temari, Shizune: REALLY!!

Cesilia: yup, and Shadow told me something else too about the two Uchihas

Tenten: what is it?

Temari: TELL US!

Cesilia: she told me that the two Uchihas made a competition only the two of them to get someone love

Tenten: who's love?

Cesilia: Naruto Uzumaki

Tenten, Temari, Shizune: WHAT!!!

KNOCK KNOCK

Everyone except Sakura and Ino who are still glaring each other: COME IN!

Shadow: Hi girls!

Cesilia: Hey

Temari: what's up

Shizune: Hi

Tenten: Hey

Shadow: I heard everything from the door that Cesilia told you about the Uchihas competition

Temari: Yeah but does Naruto know about it and is he's gay too?

Shadow: 1) No he doesn't know about the competition because it a private competition for the two Uchihas and 2) no he's not gay he is bisexual and beside I know who Naruto really love

Temari: Who?

Shadow: it's a secret

Tenten: aaawww man

Shizune: but Shadow-san who told you all of this anyway?!

Shadow (wink): let just say a little red panda who has a crush on Itachi told me this

Everyone except Temari, Ino, and Sakura as those two are still glaring: (with comfused looks)

Temari: you mean …

Shadow: ssssshhh... (Changing the subject) anyway I just came here if you girls are ready and Tenten your going to be up first is that okay

Tenten: Sure

Shadow: good! And one more thing (pointing at Sakura and Ino) YOU TWO STOP GLARING AT EACH OTHER OR I TAKE YOUR EYEBALLS OUT!!

Ino and Sakura (look in there opposite directions): FINE!!

Shadow: See you girls in stage!

Everybody: Bye!

* * *

In Stage

Shadow: and we're back

Audience: (applause)

Shadow: are first performance will be a girl who is a tomboy and her name is like a number please welcome TENTEN!!

(As Tenten coming out from backstage she is wearing jeans, a jean jacket, black tank top, white shoes and her hair was tied in a low bun)

Shadow: singing One Girl Revolution by Superchick! HIT IT AKAMARU!!

Akamaru: arf (push play on the stereo)

_I wear a disguise  
I'm just your average Jane  
The super doesn't stand for model  
But that doesn't mean I'm plain  
If all you see is how I look  
You miss the superchick within  
And I christen you titanic underestimate and swim  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself _

(CHORUS)  
I'll be everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world  
I'm a one girl revolution... I'm a one girl revolution...

Some people see the revolution but most only see the girl  
I can lose my hard earned freedom if my fear defines my world  
I declare my independence from the critics and their stones  
I can find my revolution I can learn to stand alone...

(CHORUS)  
I'll be everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world...  
I'm a one girl revolution...

I'm a one girl revolution

I'm a one girl revolution

(CHORUS)  
I'll be everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world

(CHORUS)  
everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world

_I'm a one girl revolution... I'm a one girl revolution_

Audience: (applause and screaming)

Tenten: (bow)

Shadow: FANTASTIC!! Now let see what our judges had to say

Tsunade: Very good I'm surprise of this very good

Jaraiya: What Tsunade said

Kakashi (took a look at Tenten then back to his book): it was okay

Shadow –sweatdrop-: O-kay anyway (shake Tenten hand) I give you bested luck for the votes

Tenten: thanks (went backstage)

Shadow: OKAY next up is Rock Lee

(Rock Lee coming out from backstage wearing karate clothes and a ribbon tied in his forehead)

Shadow: singing Kung Fu Fighting by Carl Douglas

_oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh_

As Lee was doing some Kung-fu poses --)

Everybody was kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightning  
But they fought with expert timing

They were funky China men from funky Chinatown  
They were chopping them up and they were chopping them down  
It's an ancient Chineese art and everybody knew their part  
From a feint into a slip, and kicking from the hip

Everybody was kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightning  
But they fought with expert timing

There was funky Billy Chin and little Sammy Chung  
He said here comes the big boss, lets get it on  
We took a bow and made a stand, started swinging with the hand  
The sudden motion made me skip now we're into a brand new trip

Everybody was kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightning  
But they did it with expert timing

oh oh oh oh HA! oh oh oh oh HA!  
oh oh oh oh HA! oh oh oh oh HA!  
funky, funky, funky, funky...

Everybody was kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightning  
make sure you have expert timing

_(Kung-fu fighting, had to be fast as lightning)_

_  
oh oh oh oh HA! oh oh oh oh HA!  
oh oh oh oh HA! oh oh oh oh HA!  
(2X)_

Audience: (applause)

Rock Lee: (did his youth pose)

Shadow: Well… that was interesting anyway let see what our judges had to say

Tsunade: It was very…creative and fascinated

Jaraiya: I say creative

Kakashi (still reading his Icha Icha paradise book): it was okay

Shadow (glaring at Kakashi)

Kakashi (look at Shadow): what?

Shadow: oooohh nothing anyway (look at Lee) I give you best luck on the votes

Rock Lee: Thank you (went backstage)

Shadow: Okay next up is….

To be Contined..

* * *

Shadow: SORRY people but I had to stop there for a moment

Maria and Cesilia: HI SHADOW!!

Shadow (bear hug): MARIA!! CESILIA!!YOU CAME!!

Carlos: HEY!! WHY IS MARIA HERE SHE NOT PART OF THE STORY!!

Maria: If…I …only…tell..you..if..Shadow…break…the..HUG!!

Shadow: OOPS! (break hug) Sorry guys

Maria and Cesilia (breathing heavily) Its…alright

Carlos: now tell me Maria why are you here?

Maria: I'm going to be part of the story too!n.n

Carlos: WHAT!! SHADOW IS THIS TRUE!!

Shadow: YUP!! But not on the next chapter another chapter

Carlos: what her role?

Shadow: it's a secret

Carlos (pouted): humph…meanie

Shadow: OH! JUST SHUT UP WILL YA!! Anyway please review and no flames please


	3. Chapter 3

I like to thank for reviewing is:

**Blue-tiger429**

**the ice wolf alchemist**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs

Talking

**-Thought-**

**Singing**

(Things)

* * *

Shadow: As I was saying next up is ...Sakura -- 

(As Sakura was coming out from backstage she is wearing a Black Pink Fairy Mesh Strapless dress and black slippers and her hair is just desame)

Shadow: She going to be singing "Cherry Pie" by Jennifer Lopez. Akamaru you know what to do

Akamaru: ARF! (Push play)

Sakura: THIS IS FOR SASUKE-KUN!!

Shadow: -- hn... how troublesome

**Hey **

Yeah you

You had a dark, sexy vibe about ya  
And a strange way you turn me on  
The way you look said a lot about ya  
As if you really didn't give a unh  
I told myself not to fall for you  
Cuz I can see that you don't follow rules  
I should've just walked away  
But your eyes were telling me to stay

Damn, why do the wild ones turn me on

Chorus:  
It's like cherry pie, you can't deny it  
Driving fast, you ought to try it  
That's what it feels like  
Letting Toni touch you everywhere  
Breaking rules and didn't care  
That's what it feels like

A real rebel kinda fella  
The kind that I would never trust  
I could read what your mind was thinking  
It's like you still didn't give a (hey!)  
It's funny how those kind of guys  
Have a way of getting what they want  
And even good girls though they try  
It's if they just can't stay away

Damn, why do the wild ones turn me on

It's like cherry pie, you can't deny it  
Driving fast, you ought to try it  
That's what it feels like  
Letting Toni touch you everywhere  
Breaking rules and didn't care  
That's what it feels like

It's like cherry pie, you can't deny it  
Driving fast, you ought to try it  
That's what it feels like  
Letting Toni touch you everywhere  
Breaking rules and didn't care  
That's what it feels like

I can be your cherry pie  
And you can be my cream on top  
I can be your cherry pie  
And you can be my cream on top

Come on!

I can be your cherry pie  
And you can be my cream on top  
I can be your cherry pie  
And you can be my cream on top

It's like cherry pie, you can't deny it  
Driving fast, you ought to try it  
That's what it feels like  
Letting Toni touch you everywhere  
**Breaking rules and didn't care  
That's what it feels like**

Audience: (screaming and applause)

Sakura: THANK YOU EVERYONE!!

Shadow: okay… let see what are judges say about it

Tsunade: I'm impress you have a beautiful voice Sakura

Sakura: thank you

Jairaiya: I'm very impress too you have excellent voice (A/N I think their hypnotize­)

Kakashi: I give you two thumps up

Shadow: Thank you judges and Sakura I give you best luck in the votes **–I wish- **

Sakura: Thanks (went backstage)

Shadow: Okay next up is…MY FRIEND NARUTO!!

….

…

Shadow: ugh... I SAY NEXT UP IS NARUTO!

…

Shadow: -sweatdrop- after this commercial breaks hehehe...

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

(In Commercial break)

Shadow: NARUTO WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!

Kiba: Hey what wrong?

Cesilia: Naruto is missing

All except Carlos, Jairaiya, Tsunade, Kakashi-sensei and Shadow: WHAT!!

Sasuke and Itachi: WHERE IS HE?!

Shadow: we don't know but I have a plan

Carlos: is it going to hurt me?

Shadow: maybe... anyway my plan was we all separate that way we can look for him faster does everyone got it!

All: Yes

Shadow: GOOD! Now let search for NARUTO!

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

(In the studio halls)

Shadow: NARUTO! NARUTO! WHERE ARE YOU!

(As Shadow was still screaming for Naruto. Some hands pop out at the boy's bathroom and grab Shadow arm and pull her in the boy's bathroom)

Shadow: Aaaahhhhmmph...

??? (Put his hand to cover Shadow mouth): Sssshhh be quiet Shadow-Chan do want them to hear us

Shadow: humphyoummknophmaifnam. (Translation: how do you know my name?)

???: what?

Shadow: tafywohamnob! (Translation: take your hand off!)

???: oh! Sorry (take his hand off of Shadow mouth)

Shadow: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!

??? (Put his hand to cover Shadow mouth again): SSshhh... It's me Naruto

Shadow: Walnuto! (Translation: Naruto!)

To Be Continued…

* * *

Shadow: Sorry guys but I had to stop there I need to think more for the next chapter and some song for the other gang 

Carlos: AND you need to do your homework

Shadow: -- Thanks Carlos for reminding me (going to the desk and doing homework)

Carlos: YOUR WELCOME! Anyway please review and no flames please and don't worry I will remind her for the next chapter. bye!


	4. Problem and singing Naruto,Temari,Sasuke

Shadow: zzz… zzz…zzz (snort) zzz.zzz...

Carlos: As you can see right now she overslept when she was finishing this chapter and that means she can't thank the reviews so I'm going to do it for her.

DarkShadow93 like to thank:

**CheshireMax**

**Chibi Tsuki Hikari**

**the ice wolf alchemist**

**Akamaru012**

Carlos: thanks for reviewing chapter 3 now heres chapter 4

Disclaimer: DarkShadow93 doesn't own Naruto or the songs

Talking

**-Thought-**

**Singing**

(Things)

* * *

Last time in Konoha Idol

_Shadow:_ _WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!_

_??? (Put his hand to cover Shadow mouth again): SSshhh... It's me Naruto_

_Shadow: Walnuto! (Translation: Naruto!) _

* * *

(on with the story) (Boy's bathroom) 

Shadow: Walnutowaiaruhindinanduhboybethroon? (Translation: Naruto why are you hiding in the boy's bathroom?)

Naruto: What?

Shadow: tafywohamnob! (Translation: take your hand off!)

Naruto: Oh! Sorry again (take his hand off of Shadow mouth again)

Shadow: As I was saying why are you hiding in the boy's bathroom? And why are you dress like Billie Joe Armstrong from Green Day?

(Naruto was wearing black baggy pants, black sweat jacket with no logos or anything, black shoes and a black short sleeve t-shirt and he has a bit of eyeliner around his eyes)

Naruto: I was going to be singing "wake me when September ends" and I was not hiding!

Shadow: ooooooh really then can you explain me why you here in the boys bathroom right now and didn't came in stage as I was calling you

Naruto: (gulp) wwell...you see...I…I...was…I was...

Shadow: Naruto just tell me the truth

Naruto: uuuummm...huh fine I tell you the truth

Shadow: good now tell me

Naruto: the truth is that heard everything what you and girls were talking about

Shadow: (gulp) what did you hear **– please don't say you heard about Sasuke and Itachi competition-**

Naruto: I heard that Sasuke and Itachi were doing a competition for who gets my love. Is it true?

Shadow:** -Damn it! -**Hn... It true naruto what you heard it true

Naruto (looking down): oh

Shadow: cheer up Naruto and beside maybe Sasuke would win and maybe Itachi would go with Gaara

Naruto: WAIT A MINUTE! Itachi like gaara?!

Shadow: oops! PLEASE NARUTO DON'T TELL ITACHI OR GAARA OR ANYONE I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!!

Naruto: ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! I won't tell anyone I promise!

Shadow: thanks and come on you need to be live like (look in her watch) 3 MINUTES!!

Naruto: COME ON!!

* * *

(Backstage) 

Cesilia: I can't find Naruto anywhere

Tsunade: I hope the brat didn't get trouble

Shikamaru: this is getting to troublesome

HEY GUYS I FOUND NARUTO!

(Everyone turn around and saw Shadow running and behind her was Naruto)

Jaraiya: about time

Sakura: WE WERE ALL LOOKING FOR YOU IDOT!

Naruto: sorry but I went outside to get "fresh air"

Tsunade: well you got your fresh air and Shadow you should be in stage right now

Shadow: Aaaahhhh!! YOU'RE RIGHT (run to the stage)

All: -sweatdrop-

* * *

(In Stage) 

Shadow: AND we're back!

Audience: (applause)

Shadow: As I was saying next up will be my friend NARUTO!

(As Naruto coming out waving to everyone)

Naruto: HI!

Shadow: He will be singing "wake me when September ends" by Green Day. YAY my favorite song! HIT IT AKAMARU!

Akamaru: arf (push play)

**Wake Me Up When September Ends **

**Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends **

like my fathers come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends

summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends

Audience: (applause and shouts)

Shadow: THAT WAS AWSOME if I do say so myself now let see what the judges had to say

Tsunade: well brat you did pretty will even in the high notes too very good

Jaraiya: well done kit

Kakashi: you did pretty good Naruto

Naruto: thank you

Shadow: OKAY well I wish luck with the votes Naruto!

Naruto: thanks Shadow (went backstage)

Shadow: Okay next up will be TEMARI!

(Temari coming out from backstage wearing a black tank top, black skirt that stops to her knees, black boots, in both her hand she wearing long fingerless fishnet gloves(a/n I don't know what there called) and her hair was tied with a black ribbon in a low bun)

Shadow: she will be singing "Going Under" by Evanescence

Audience: (applause)

**now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
and you still won't hear me  
don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
maybe I'll wake up for once  
not tormented daily defeated by you  
just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again **

I'm going under  
drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
so I don't know what's real and what's not  
always confusing the thoughts in my head  
so I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again

I'm going under  
drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through

so go on and scream  
scream at me I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under

imp dying again

I'm going under  
drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through

going under (repeat)

Audience: (screams and applause)

Shadow: that was AMAZING! Now let see what the judges say

Tsunade: you really good the song fit you perfectly too

Jaraiya: I'm impress you did well

Kakashi: sound like you practice a lot good for you

Temari: Thanks

Shadow: well I wish you best luck on the votes Temari

Temari: thanks Shadow (went backstage)

* * *

(Backstage) 

Gaara: Temari you did awesome

Temari: thanks Gaara

Tenten: I didn't know you have it in you

Temari: me either

Audience: (applause)

Shadow: Okay, are last singer for today will be…Sasuke

(Sasuke coming out backstage wearing a long sleeve black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, black shoes)

Sasuke fan girls: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!! WE LOVE YOU SASUKE-KUN!!

Shadow: -- Hn… he will be singing "from the inside" by linkin park

**I don't know who to trust**

**No surprise**

**Everyone feels**

**So far away from me**

**Heavy thoughts sift through dust**

**And the lies**

**Trying not to break**

**But I'm so tired of this deceit**

**Every time I try to make myself**

**Get back up on my feet**

**All I ever think about is this**

**All the tiring time between**

**And how**

**Trying to put my trust in you**

**Just takes so much out of me**

**I take everything from the inside**

**And throw it all away**

**'Cause I swear**

**For the last time**

**I won't trust myself with you**

**Tension is building inside**

**Steadily**

**Everyone feels**

**So far away from me**

**Heavy thoughts forcing their way**

**Out of me**

**Trying not to break**

**But I'm so tired of this deceit**

**Every time I try to make myself**

**Get back up on my feet**

**All I ever think about is this**

**All the tiring time between**

**And how**

**Trying to put my trust in you**

**Just takes so much out of me**

**I take everything from the inside**

**And throw it all away**

**'Cause I swear**

**For the last time**

**I won't trust myself with you**

**I won't trust myself with you**

**I won't waste myself on you**

**Waste myself on you**

**You**

Audience: (applause)

Sasuke fan girls: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!! YOU WERE GREAT SASUKE-KUN

Shadow: let see what the judges say

Tsunade: very good Uchiha you did good

Jaraiya: what Tsunade said

Kakashi: you did a very good

Sasuke: hn

Shadow: well then I wish you luck on the votes

Sasuke: yeah…thanks (went backstage)

Shadow: well that all the time we have see you next time in KONOHA IDOL! BYE EVERYONE!

To be Continued…

* * *

Shadow: zzzz…zzzz…zzzz…zzzz

Carlos: well she still asleep so please review and no flames please. See Ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow: Hi I'm so so sorry that I didn't update because I have school, homework, and other thing but here I am and here chapter 5 and I like to thank everyone for reviewing. Carlos disclaimer please!

Carlos: DarkShadow93 doesn't own Naruto or the songs

Talking

**-Thought-**

(Thing)

**Singing**

* * *

(In the studio getting ready for the show) 

Cesilia: Good morning Shadow!

Shadow: …

Cesilia: ugh… hello Shadow? (Waves hand in front of Shadow)

Shadow: …

Cesilia: SHADOW!

Shadow: …

Cesilia (with an anime vein): Ggrrrr… (Scream in Shadow ear) HELLO EARTH TO SHADOW!!

Shadow (anime fall): AAAHH MY POOR EAR!!

Cesilia: -sweatdrop-

Shadow (getting up): DAMMIT CESLIA what are you trying to do get me death!

Cesilia: SORRY! But you didn't listen when I say good morning to you!

Shadow: oh… I'm sorry I was thinking

Cesilia: thinking of what?

Shadow: I was thinking of a plan…how to change Hinata mine for she can be in the competition

Cesilia: why not go to her and say hey Hinata I want you to compete in Konoha Idol and that it

Shadow: try it and she refuse she wanted to stick with her job being camera girl

Cesilia: well… did you do your "secret weapon"

Shadow: my secret what?

Cesilia: your "secret weapon" that you always use to Carlos sometimes

Shadow: ooooooooh… that "secret weapon" no I didn't do it to her. Why?

Cesilia: weeelll…if you did your "secret weapon" she will say yes and if it doesn't work let her keep the job she has as a camera girl

Shadow: she not going to be camera girl not anymore (going to where Hinata at)

* * *

(In the corner of the studio where Hinata helping Shino with the lights) 

Shadow: HEY HINATA!

Hinata (turn around): good morning Shadow-san

Shadow: yeah good morning anyway I came to tell you if you want to be in the competition

Hinata: I'm sorry b-but I told you I like to stick with my job being camera girl…sorry (turn around and start giving the lights to Shino)

Shadow: -**dammit! Well here goes with my "secret weapon"-** (poke Hinata shoulder) Hinata?

Hinata (turn around and look at Shadow as she starting crying): uuummm… Shadow-san are you okay?

Shadow (crying): no (sniff) because I really wanted (hiccup) you to (sniff) sing because (hiccup) you have (hiccup) a beautiful (sniff) voice (sniff). (Start hugging Hinata leg) PLEASE HINATA I'M BEGGING YOU BE IN THE COMPETITION WUAAAHHH!!

Hinata (sweatdrop): I'm s-sorry but I just can

Shadow (still hugging Hinata leg): PLEASE!!

Hinata: well…

Shadow: PLEASE HINATA IT WELL MAKE ME HAPPY!!PLEASE!!

Hinata: huh…fine I do it

Shadow (stop crying and hug Hinata): YEAH! THANKS HINATA YOU'RE THE BEST!! When your finish helping Shino with the light go to the girl's dressing room and get ready bye! (Ran off)

Hinata: o.o Shino what did I just did?

Shino: you agree being in the competition

Hinata: oh

* * *

(In stage as the show is starting) 

Shadow: welcome back everyone to Konoha Idol. Let skip the chit-chat and let hear some SINGING!

Audience: YEAH!

Shadow: OKAY! Are first ninja that going to sing is Gaara!

Audience: (applause)

(Gaara coming out backstage wearing a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans and black shoes)

Shadow: he will be singing "Dirty Little Secret" by All American Rejects

**Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you **

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know  
Who has to know

Audience: (applause)

Shadow: BRAVO! Wow Gaara I didn't know you have an awesome voice but I wonder (looking at Gaara with a grinned) why did you pick that song?

Gaara (blushing): wwell I just like it that all

Shadow: whatever you say Gaara anyway let see what are judges say

Tsunade: my my you did have a excellent voice very good

Jaraiya: you did well but keep practicing with your high notes next time

Kakashi: well for me you did excellent

Shadow: well there you have I wish you luck in the votes Gaara

Gaara: thanks (went backstage)

* * *

(Backstage) 

Naruto: YOU WERE AWSOME GAARA!

Gaara: thanks Naruto

Itachi: I agree with Naruto-kun you did great

Gaara (blushing): uumm...thank you Itachi

Naruto (looking at a blushing Gaara):** -is it just me or did I just saw Gaara blushing? Hhhmmm.. I wonder if Shadow told me in the bathroom was true. Well Gaara does like Itachi and I know that Itachi really like Gaara but still make me comfused if Itachi love Gaara why does he love me too. I well tell Shadow about this later- **(A/n wow Naruto thinks a lot for his friends)

* * *

(In Stage) 

Shadow: okay next up will be Ino

(Ino coming out from backstage wearing a medium blue skirt, white t-shirt, brown boots)

Shadow: she will be singing "I'm a bitch" by Meredith brooks

Ino: THIS SONG IS ALSO FOR SASUKE-KUN!

Shadow: JUST SING! AKAMARU!

Akamaru: arf! (Push play)

**I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
Tried to tell you  
But you look at me like maybe  
I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet  
Yesterday I cried  
Must have been relieved to see  
The softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one **

**Chorus:  
I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way **

**So take me as I am  
This may mean  
You'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that  
When I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change  
And today won't mean a thing **

**Chorus **

**Just when you think, you got me figured out  
The season's already changing  
I think it's cool, you do what you do  
And don't try to save me **

**Chorus **

**I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
When you hurt, when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numb, I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way **

Shadow: THAT WAS FANTASTIC! **–NOT!-**

Ino: thanks

Shadow: let see what the judges say

Tsunade: well it was fantastic and you did great with you high notes

Jaraiya: well I say you did good

Kakashi: you were okay

Shadow: well there you have it I wish you luck in the votes **–not!-**

Ino: thanks (went backstage)

Shadow: okay then next up will be Neji!

(Neji coming out backstage wearing a black t-shirt that says "linkin park", dark pants, brown shoes)

Shadow: he will be singing "Numb" by Linkin Park

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be ****  
****feeling so faithless ****  
****lost under the surface****  
****I don't know what you're expecting of me****  
****put under the pressure ****  
****of walking in your shoes **

**caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow****  
****every step that I take is another mistake to you ****  
****caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow**

**I've****  
****become so numb****  
****I can't feel you there****  
****become so tired****  
****so much more aware****  
****I'm becoming this****  
****all I want to do****  
****is be more like me****  
****and be less like you **

**can't you see that you're smothering me****  
****holding too tightly ****  
****afraid to lose control****  
****cause everything that you thought I would be****  
****has fallen apart right in front of you **

**caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow****  
****every step that I take is another mistake to you****  
****caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow****  
****and every second I waste is more than I can take **

**I've****  
****become so numb****  
****I can't feel you there****  
****become so tired****  
****so much more aware****  
****I'm becoming this****  
****all I want to do****  
****is be more like me****  
****and be less like you **

**And I know****  
****I may end up failing too****  
****But I know****  
****You were just like me with someone disappointed in you**

**I've****  
****become so numb****  
****I can't feel you there****  
****become so tired****  
****so much more aware****  
****I'm becoming this****  
****all I want to do****  
****is be more like me****  
****and be less like you **

**I've become so numb****  
****I can't feel you there****  
****Is everything what you want me to be****  
****I've become so numb****  
****I can't feel you there****  
****Is everything what you want me to be**

Audience: (applause)

Neji: (bow)

Shadow: that was amazing and let's sees what the judges say

Tsunade: you did well

Jaraiya: you did good

Kakashi: you were okay

Shadow: Okay then I wish you luck in the votes

Neji: thanks (went backstage)

Shadow: o.k. next up will be Kiba!

(Kiba coming out backstage wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, dark brown shoes)

Shadow: He will be singing "Who let the Dogs out" by the Baha Men

**Intro:**

**Who let the dogs out**

**woof, woof, woof, woof**

**woof, woof, woof, woof**

**woof, woof, woof, woof**

**woof, woof, woof, woof**

**Chorus:**

**Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof**

**Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof**

**woof, woof, woof, woof**

**Verse:**

**When the party was nice, the party was jumpin' Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo**

**And everybody havin' a ball Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo**

**I tell the fellas ":start the name callin':" Yippie Yi Yo**

**And the girls report to the call**

**The poor dog show down**

**Chorus:**

**Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof**

**Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof**

**Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof**

**Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof**

**Rap 1:**

**I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast**

**She really want to skip town**

**Get back scruffy, back scruffy, **

**Get back u flea infested mungrel**

**Instrumental Chorus:**

**woof, woof, woof, woof**

**woof, woof, woof, woof**

**woof, woof, woof, woof**

**woof, woof, woof, woof**

**Verse:**

**I'm gonna tell Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo**

**To any girls calling them canine Yippie, Yi, Yo**

**Tell the dummy "Hey Man, It's part of the Party!" Yippie Yi, Yo**

**You fetch a women in front and her mans behind Yippie, Yi, Yo**

**Her bone runs out now**

**Chorus:**

**Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof**

**Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof**

**Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof**

**Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof**

**Chant:**

**Say, A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone**

**All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it**

**A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone**

**All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it**

**Rap # 2:**

**Wait for y'all my dogs, the party is on**

**I gotta get my girl I got my myind on**

**Do you see the rays comin' from my eye**

**What could you be friend**

**that Benji man that's breakin' them down?**

**Me and My white short shorts **

**And I can't seek a lot, any canine will do**

**I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful**

**'Cause I'm the man of the land**

**When they see me they do:ah-ooooo(howl)**

**Chorus (5 X's):**

**Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof**

**Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof**

**Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof**

**Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof**

Shadow: very good! Now let see what are judges say

Tsunade: well you did a great job on your singing

Jaraiya: you did very well

Kakashi: I give you an A+ on your singing

Shadow: well there you have it I give you best luck on the votes

Kiba: thanks (went backstage)

Shadow: well then next up will be Chouji!

…

Shadow: huh…not again (went backstage)

* * *

(Backstage) 

Shadow: HEY GUYS! Did you see where Chouji is?

Shikamaru: yeah he's in the bathroom with a problem

Shadow: what kind of problem?!

Shikamaru: it's to troublesome to say yet

Shadow: JUST SAY IT!

Shikamaru: Alright! Alright! He ate too much corn dogs that he throwing up in the boy's bathroom

Shadow: sooo…he's disqualified?

Shikamaru: I guess so

Shadow: well then Itachi you're going to be up next

Itachi: okay

Shadow: and Shikamaru aren't you suppose to be in the control room counting the votes

Shikamaru: can't I talk with my friends for a moment

Shadow: fine (went in stage)

* * *

(In Stage) 

Shadow: sorry everybody but we had a little problem Chouji will be disqualified because he had a "problem"

Audience: oh

Shadow: so are next performances will be Itachi!

(Itachi coming out backstage wearing a black t-shirt with no sleeves, black pants, black shoes and he have those spiky bracelets in his left wrist)

Shadow: he will be singing "Miss Murder" by AFI

**Hey, Miss Murder can I**

**Hey, Miss Murder can I**

**Make beauty stay if I**

**Take my life?**

**With just a look they shook,**

**And heavens bowed before him.**

**Simply a look can break your heart.**

**The stars that pierced the sky**

**He left them all behind**

**We're left to wonder why**

**He left us all behind**

**Hey, Miss Murder can I**

**Hey, Miss Murder can I**

**Make beauty stay if I**

**Take my life?**

**Dreams of his crash won't pass**

**Or how they all adored him**

**Beauty will last when spiraled down**

**The stars that mystify**

**He left them all behind**

**And now his children cry**

**He left us all behind**

**Hey, Miss Murder can I**

**Hey, Miss Murder can I**

**Make beauty stay if I**

**Take my life?**

**What's the rift that twists within this furthest mystery?**

**I would gladly bet my life upon it**

**At the cost of love your ray of light will fizzle out**

**Without hope**

**When the empty sand just flowing through our empty skin**

**Ever searching for what we were promised**

**Reaching THROUGH THE COLD AND RAIN we'LL never let go**

**They won't ever let us PUT our filthy hands upon it**

**Hey, Miss Murder can I**

**Hey, Miss Murder can I**

**Make beauty stay if I**

**Take my life?**

**Hey, Miss Murder can I**

**Hey, Miss Murder can I**

**Make beauty stay if I**

**Take my life?**

Audience: (applause)

Shadow: very good Itachi now let's see what are judges say

Tsunade: what Shadow said you did very good

Jaraiya: I say you did well

Kakashi: you did pretty well

Shadow: well then I give you luck on the votes

Itachi: thanks (went backstage)

Shadow: okay then, are last performance will be HINATA!

(Hinata coming out backstage wearing a light blue long sleeve button t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown sandal (a/n not the ninja sandal the other sandals)

Shadow: She will be singing "Barenacked" by Jennifer Love Hewitt

**Do you ever have that dream  
where you're walking naked down the street  
and everyone just stares  
Do you ever feel so deep  
that you speak your mind  
to put others straight to sleep  
You wonder if anybody cares  
Sometimes I think I'm the only one  
whose day turned out unlike it had begun **

And I feel bare naked  
And I just can't take it  
I'm getting jaded  
No I just can't fake it anymore  
'Cuz I'm bare naked  
And I know life's what you make it  
Wish I could float away  
to some other day

You ever go downstairs to start your day  
but your car's not there  
Yeah you know the joke's on you  
You ever try your luck with a pickup line  
But you just sucked  
You tell yourself it wasn't you  
And I know it's hard to hold it inside  
It's days like these I run and hide

When I feel bare naked  
And I just can't take it  
I'm getting jaded  
No I just can't fake it anymore  
'Cuz I'm bare naked  
And I know life's what you make it  
Wish I could float away  
to some other day

It's all a state of mind  
but I don't mind trying to find a way  
to keep my head above the mess I make  
what the world creates  
sometimes it feels so good to let it all fall  
as the world fall  
I may fall  
we all may fall  
and then the world comes tumbling  
down down down down down

I'm bare naked  
And I just can't take it  
I'm getting jaded  
No I just can't fake it anymore  
'Cuz I'm bare naked  
And I know life's what you make it  
Wish I could float away  
to some other day

When I feel .. feel (bare naked) .. feel  
When I feel ..  
Yeah no no no ..

Audience: (applause)

Hinata: (bow)

Shadow: that was fantastic! Let's see what the judges say

Tsunade: you were amazing very good

Jaraiaya: I agree with Tsunade

Kakashi: very good

Shadow: Well there you have it Hinata I wish you luck with the votes

Hinata: thank you

Shadow: OKAY EVERYONE YOU CAN COME OUT FROM BACKSTAGE!

( everyone coming out from backstage)

Shadow: here they are all of them best singer but some of them are leaving and some of them are staying. So it up to you reader to vote for who going to the next stage to be Konoha Idol!

All: BYE!

* * *

Shadow: well there you have it folks please review and vote no flames please. Bye!


	6. Note

**Hi everyone! This is just a note that tomorrow and today is going to be the last day to vote. So if you didn't vote you should vote now or tomorrow. And one more thing in the bottom is how many votes the ninjas have:**

**Naruto- 2 votes**

**Sasuke- 1 vote**

**Sakura- 0 vote**

**Gaara- 1 vote**

**Kiba- 2 votes**

**Neji: 0 vote**

**Tenten- 1 vote**

**Lee- 0 vote**

**Temari- 1 vote**

**Ino- 0 vote**

**Itachi- 0 vote**

**Hinata- 1 vote**

**Well there you have it. If your favorite ninja doesn't have a vote you should vote now or tomorrow. So that it I will update this Friday. Bye!**


	7. The votes

Carlos: YEAH THE FINAL CHAPTER!

Shadow: CARLOS DON'T BE STUPID IS NOT THE FINAL CHAPTER!

Carlos: is not?

Shadow: NO! Is the next stage

Carlos: oh like their going to level 2

Shadow: EXACTLY! Anyway I like to thank all of you who review and vote. Now Carlos do the disclaimer

Carlos: DarkShadow93 doesn't own Naruto or the songs

* * *

(In Stage)

Shadow: is time to see whose going to be in the next stage and who are not

(As everyone looking at Shadow for the answers)

Shadow: Cesilia the envelope please…

(Cesilia who came in stage and told something in Shadow ear)

Shadow: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE THE VOTES!!

(Everyone was looking at Shadow strangely)

Shadow (look at the audience and she rubs back of her head): hehehe...Sorry folk I will tell you the vote after commercial break

* * *

(In commercial break) (In the control room)

Shikamaru: zzzz…zzzz…zzzz

(Suddenly the door shut open)

Shikamaru (open his eyes in a snap): what the…

Shadow: SHIKAMARU YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION TO WHY YOU DIDN'T GIVE CESILIA THE ENVELOPE WITH THE VOTES!!

Shikamaru: can't you be quiet just a second

Shadow: NOT UNTIL YOU GIVE ME THE ENVELOPE

Shikamaru: alright! Alright! (Taking out of his pocket) here

Shadow (Snatch the envelope in Shikamaru hand): THANKS! (Went to the exit)

Shikamaru: well…that was troublesome (yawn) time to take another nap (went back to sleep)

* * *

(In stage)

Shadow: well we're back

(Applause)

Shadow: now is time to see who are going to be staying in the show and who are not (opening the envelope) Naruto…

(Naruto looking at Shadow with a nervous look)

Shadow: Naruto…you're staying

Naruto: ALRIGHT!

Shadow: okay then….Sasuke….your staying

(Sasuke smirk)

Shadow: next is…Tenten…you're staying

Tenten: AWSOME!

Shadow: next…kiba…you're staying

Kiba: COOL! (High five with Naruto)

Shadow: next is…Neji

(Neji who is looking at Shadow)

Shadow: I'm sorry…but…you're not staying

Neji (closed his eyes): I understand

Shadow: next is…Temari

(Temari who is a lot of worried)

Shadow: you're…staying

(Temari who started crying and hug Gaara)

Shadow: next is…Gaara

(Gaara who is holding his sister hand tightly)

Shadow: you're staying

(Gaara hug his sister again)

Shadow: next is…Rock Lee

(Lee who is looking at Shadow for the answer)

Shadow: Lee I'm sorry but…you're out of the show

(Lee who anime crying)

Shadow: next is…Hinata

(Hinata looking at Shadow a bit shaking)

Shadow: Hinata…you're staying

(Neji who hug his cousin for congrats)

Shadow: okay then…Itachi…you're not staying in the show

Itachi: I understand **–Shoot!-**

Sasuke (grinned):** -so long brother-**

Gaara:** -Goodbye Itachi-kun- **(A/N: did Gaara said in his thought Itachi-KUN!?)

Naruto: **-poor Gaara-**

Shadow: **-I should get a new job for this-**

Carlos:** -I wonder if Shadow green eyes are made from green apple.-**

Shadow: okay then…Ino...you're not staying **–happy birthday to me!-**

Ino: WHAT!!

Sakura: hahaha bye bye Ino-pig!

Shadow: Sakura…you're not staying –**hallelujah!-**

Sakura: WHAT!!

Ino: HEY! Why do we leave your not boss of us!!

Shadow: I AM THE BOSS!! SECURITIES!!

(Two securities come in the stage)

1# security: yes boss

Shadow: please take these two WITCHES out of here!

(The two securities grab both of the girls arm and take them to the exit)

Sakura: WE'RE NOT WITCHES!!

Ino: YOU WILL HEARING ABOUT OUR LAWYERS!!

Shadow (waving them): SOOOO LONG!

(The exit door closed as those two are gone)

Shadow: well that all the time we have…

(As the camera turn to where ninjas that are hugging each other for their good-bye)

Shadow: see ya next time in Konoha Idol. Good bye

* * *

(When the show was over still in the studio where Shadow just putting stuff away) 

Naruto: Shadow-san

Shadow (turn around): oh hey Naruto is something wrong

Naruto: yeah I have a question

Shadow: what your question?

Naruto: in the bathroom when you spill that Itachi like Gaara

Shadow: yeah

Naruto: well…I'm bit comfused if Itachi likes Gaara why does he like me?

Shadow: hhhhhmmmm…now you make me comfused I don't know either

Maybe I can help

Shadow: who said that?

Naruto: it wasn't me

Turn around

(Shadow and Naruto turn around and saw...)

Naruto: Itachi!

Shadow: what are you doing here! I thought you left!

Itachi: I was going to leave but I heard you guys talking about me

Naruto: oh

Shadow: okay then start explaining

(Itachi walk closer to them and start explaining)

Shadow: so you're saying that you were faking it that you love Naruto because you want Sasuke to love Naruto a lot

Itachi: yup

Naruto: but I'm a bit comfused…if you don't love me then you love Gaara!

Itachi: duh!

Shadow: well then that we solve our problem lets…

(Growl)

Itachi: uuuhh…Shadow do you have a lion in this studio or what?

Shadow: no. I did have a lion in the studio but it escaped and is chasing Carlos around the town

Itachi: oh

Naruto: sorry it was me

(Itachi and Shadow look at Naruto)

Naruto (blush): I'm kind of hungry because I didn't ate nothing hehehe…

Itachi and Shadow: (sweat-dropped)

Shadow: well…let's go buy our self some ramen

Naruto: yeah!

Shadow: Itachi you want to come?

Itachi: no thanks. I'm going to look for someone

Shadow: if you're going to look for Gaara he's in the park

Itachi: how do you know if he's in the park?

Shadow: let's just say that I know everything BWAHAHA!

Itachi: ookay...well I be leaving then and Naruto I wish you luck in the next stage

Naruto: thanks!

Itachi: see ya I don't want my red head wait a lot

Shadow and Naruto: bye Itachi!

(As Itachi left)

Shadow: okay then lets buy our self some RAMEN!!

Naruto: YEAH!!

Shadow: but who gets there first doesn't pay the bill!

Naruto: YOUR ON!

(As those two race to Ichiraku)

To Be Continued…

* * *

Shadow: well there you have it folks

Cesilia: Shadow are you an ItachixGaara fan?

Shadow: no I'm a NejixGaara fan

Cesilia: but why did you put a ItachixGaara?

Shadow: because one of our friends likes this couple and if I don't put an ItachixGaara she will hurt

Cesilia: oh you mean…

Shadow: yup. Anyway please review and no flame please and I need more songs for the next chapter so tell me the song and the name of the singer and which Naruto character you want he/her to sing the song but only the ones that made it here the list:

Naruto

Sasuke

Gaara

Kiba

Tenten

Temari

Hinata

Well there you have it bye!


	8. Stage 2, fluff, and new judges?

Shadow: okay I like to thank everyone for reviewing and yes I know the title of this chapter suck

Carlos: and why don't you make a new title?

Shadow: because something is going to happen to the judges and there is going to be some fluff…well sort of

Carlos: okay then…DarkShadow93 doesn't own Naruto and the songs

**Singing**

**-thought-**

(Things)

* * *

(In the studio) 

Shadow: GOOD MORNING CESILIA!

Cesilia: well you look happy

Shadow: yup I feel lucky today because I had a free dinner yesterday and everything going all smooth

Cesilia: are you sure?

Shadow: YUP nothing would change this smile to a frown

Cesilia: even if I give you this letter from the judges

Shadow: let me see (take the letter and start reading it)

_Dear Shadow,_

_I, Jaraiya and Kakashi can't be the judges for today or the rest of the show because I have a lot of paper work to do as the hokage. And for Jaraiya and Kakashi well let just say that they are doing something perverted. Anyway I hope you will forgive us and tell the brat that we wish him good luck and you too._

_Sincerely,_

_Tsunade, Jaraiya, Kakashi_

Shadow: O.O

Cesilia (putting some ear plugs): 3...2…1

Shadow: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!! HOW CAN THEY DO THIS TO ME!!

Naruto: hey what going on?

Cesilia (Taking off her ear plugs): Tsunade, Jaraiya and Kakashi quieted there job being judges

Naruto: WHAT! BUT WHAT ABOUT THE SHOW!

Cesilia: it seems like we need to cancel it

Shadow: NO WE'RE NOT!!

Cesilia and Naruto (looking at Shadow): we're not?

Shadow: nope! You see I have a plan

Cesilia: okay so what your plan?

Shadow: my plan is…

Cesilia and Naruto: yeesss…

Shadow: my plan is (taking out a cell phone) I'm going to call my people for help

Cesilia and Naruto: (anime fall)

Shadow (dialing some numbers)

_Hello who is this?_

Shadow: HEY GIRL it's me Shadow

_Shadow?_

Shadow: yup!

_Ooohh hey Shadow how the show going_

Shadow: pretty good…well sort of

_What do you mean sort of?_

Shadow: you see the judges are busy with some other stuff and I was hoping if you…

_If you want me to be the new judge_

Shadow: pretty please

_I don't know?_

Shadow: please I will buy you an Inuyasha poster and plushie!

_Deal!_

Shadow: GREAT! You should come to the studio in 3 second bye!

_Bye_

Shadow (putting her phone away): well mission accomplished!

Cesilia: who did you call?

Shadow: your cousin

Cesilia: WHAT! WHY DID YOU CALL HER!

Shadow: because she the only one I have her phone number

Cesilia: oh

Naruto: well…when is she going to be here?

Shadow: she going be here in like 3.2.1

I'M HERE SHADOW!

Shadow: nice timing…Maria

Maria: well you did say in the phone that you're going to buy me an Inuyasha poster and plushie

Shadow: true

Maria: hi Cesilia!

Cesilia: hey Maria

Shadow: okay then let start the show!

Cesilia and Maria: YEAH!

Naruto: HOLD IT!

Shadow: now what Naruto!

Naruto: we only have one judge we need two more judges

Shadow: good point well then I be the new judge

Cesilia and Naruto: WHAT!

Shadow: is there a problem?

Cesilia: YEAH! If you be the new judge then who is the new host?

Shadow: I'm going to give my old job to Carlos. Speaking of Carlos where is that pinhead anyway?

Naruto: he in the bathroom fixing his bandages

Shadow: why?

Cesilia: some idiot's lion escape and was chasing Carlos everywhere in town

Shadow (rubbing back of her head): hehehehe…I wonder who's the idiot that its lion escape hehehe…

(Cesilia and Naruto looking at Shadow strangely)

Shadow: well then umm…we need one more judge and that is you Cesilia

Cesilia: why me?

Shadow: because you said to me that you sick of doing make-up

Cesilia: oh yeah

Naruto: okay then lets the show begin believe it!

Cesilia, Maria, Shadow: YEAH!

* * *

(In Stage) 

Carlos: welcome back everyone to the show Konoha Idol!

Audience: YEAH!

Carlos: I your new host Carlos and here are you new judges

Shadow

Shadow: hi everyone!

Maria

Maria: hello!

Cesilia

Cesilia: hi!

Carlos: LET THE SINGING BEGIN!

Audience: Yeah!

Carlos: okay then are first ninja who is singing is Hinata!

(Hinata coming out from backstage wearing a pink tank top, black skirt, black leather boots)

Carlos: she will be singing 'Everytime we touch' by Cascada

**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive. **

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side

Audience: (applause)

Hinata: (bow)

Carlos: that was wonderful! Let's see what the judges say

Maria: that was awesome!

Cesilia: you did pretty good

Shadow: that my favorite song! Excellent!

Carlos: Okay then I wish you luck on the votes

Hinata: thank you (went backstage)

Carlos: next will be Sasuke

(Sasuke coming out wearing a black t-shirt saying "I'm a emo kid", black pants, black shoes and he has eyeliner around his a eyes)

Carlos: he will be singing "Emo kid" by an unknown person (A/N I don't know who sang it)

**I just c so many people who say, "I love the emo song! But I don't know how it goes."  
well I do, so I'm bored out of my mind and I just thought I'd post it damnit  
I'm sorry if anyone is offended by the certain words in the song, so I bleeped them out **

dear diary,  
mood: apathetic  
my life is spiraling downward. I couldn't get enough money to go to the Blood Red Romance and Suffocate Me Dry Concert. It sucks cause they play some of my favorite songs like 'Stab My Heart Because I Love You,' and 'Rip Apart My Soul,' and of course, 'Stabby Rip Stab Stab." and it doesn't help that I couldn't get my hair to do that flippy thing either, like that guy from that band could do, some days you know. . .

I'm an emo kid, non-conforming as can be  
you'd be non-conforming to if u look just like me  
i have paint on my nails and make-up on my face  
i'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs  
'cause I feel real deep when I'm dressing in drag  
I call it freedom of expression most just call me a fg  
'cause their dudes look like chicks, their chicks look like dkes  
'cause emo is one step below transvestite

stop my breathing and slit my throat  
I must be emo  
I don't jump around when I go to shows  
I must be emo

I'm dark and sensitive with low self-esteem  
the way I dress makes everyday feel like Halloween  
I have no real problems but I like to make believe  
I stole my sister's mascara now I'm grounded for a week  
sulking and writing poetry are my hobbies  
I can't get through a Hawthorne Heights album without sobbing  
girls keep breaking up with me, it' never any fun  
they say they already have a pssy, they don't need another one

stop my breathing and slit my throat  
I must be emo  
I don't jump around when I go to shows  
I must be emo  
dye in my hair and polish on my toes  
I must be emo  
I play guitar and write suicide notes  
I must be emo

my life is just a black abyss, you know, it's so dark. And it's suffocating me. grabbing ahold of me and tightening it's grip, tighter than a pair of my little sister's jeans . . . which look great on my by the way

when I get depressed I cut my wrists in every direction  
hearing songs about getting dumped give me an erection  
I write in a live journal and wear thick rimmed glasses  
I told my friends I bleed black and cry during classes  
I'm just a bad, cheap imitation of goth  
you can read me "Catcher in the Rye," and watch me jack off  
I wear skin tight clothes while hating my life  
if I said I like girls I'd only be half right

I look like I'm dead and dress like a homo  
I must be emo  
screw XBOX I play old school Nintendo  
I must be emo  
I like to whine and hate my parentals  
I must be emo  
me and my friends all look like clones  
I must be emo

my parents just don't get me you know. They think I'm gay just because they saw me kiss a guy. Well, a couple of guys. But I mean, it's the 2000s. Can't 2, or 4 dudes make-out with each other without being gay. I mean, chicks dig that kind of thing anyways. I don't know diary, sometimes I think you're the only one that gets me, you're my best friend. . . . I feel like tacos

Sasuke fan girls: AAAAAHHHH SASUKE-KUN WE LOVE YOU!!

Carlos: let see what the judges say

Maria: I love this song good job!

Cesilia: what my cousin said

Shadow (holding the laughter): that…was...cool

Sasuke: hn

Carlos: well Sasuke I wish you luck with the votes

Sasuke: thanks (went backstage)

Carlos: okay next will be Tenten!

(Tenten coming out backstage wearing a black tank top, a white tank top under the black tank top, black baggy pants, black and white sneakers)

Carlos: she will be singing "Stupid Girls" by Pink

**Stupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girls  
Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl **

Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there  
Laughing loud so all the little people stare  
Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne  
(Drop a name)  
What happened to the dreams of a girl president  
She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent  
They travel in packs of two or three  
With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees  
Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?  
Oh where, oh where could they be?

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

(Break it down now)  
Disease's growing, it's epidemic  
I'm scared that there ain't a cure  
The world believes it and I'm going crazy  
I cannot take any more  
I'm so glad that I'll never fit in  
That will never be me  
Outcasts and girls with ambition  
That's what I wanna see  
Disasters all around  
World despaired  
Their only concern  
Will they up my hair

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

_Interlude_  
Oh my god you guys, I totally had more than 300 calories  
That was so not sexy, no  
Good one, can I borrow that?  
_Vomits_  
I WILL BE SKINNY

(Do ya thing, do ya thing, do ya thing)  
(I like this, like this, like this)  
Pretty will you me girl, silly as a lucky girl  
Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!  
Pretty would you me girl, silly as a lucky girl  
Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!

Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, stupid girl!

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

Audience: (applause)

Carlos: let see what the judges say

Maria: it was okay

Cesilia: well I think you did excellent

Shadow: for me you did awesome that song is one of my favorites!

Tenten: thank you

Carlos: I wish you luck on the votes

Tenten: thanks (went backstage)

Carlos: okay next up will be Gaara

….

…

Carlos: **-oh oh this can't be good- **after this commercials break I think

* * *

(In commercial breaks) 

Shadow: GAARA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!

Naruto: now what's wrong?

Carlos: Gaara is missing

Kiba: not again

Shikamaru: this is getting to troublesome

Cesilia: ditto

Shadow: well everyone you know what to do is to split up again

* * *

(In the hall where Gaara is running) 

Gaara: aw man aw man Shadow is so going to get mad at me for being late

(As he was running to the backstage a hand pop out in the Janitor closet and grab Gaara wrist and pull him to the Janitor closet)

Gaara: what the helmmmfff…

???(Covers Gaara mouth): ssssshhh be quiet Gaara-chan you don't want them to hear us do you

Gaara: -**wait the only person who called me Gaara-chan is...- (**took the hand away and look at the mystery man) Itachi

Itachi: you got spunk my little red head

Gaara: Itachi-kun what are you doing here?

Itachi: I came to say good-bye

Gaara: you're leaving already

Itachi: yes but (whisper in Gaara ear) I'm going to give you something that you will never forget

Gaara: what are yommff (as Gaara didn't finish his sentence by Itachi lips in his press together. He felt a bit getting weak by the sexy kiss from Itachi. As Itachi smirk while still kissing Gaara he move to the neck and start kissing Gaara neck. As for Gaara he wrap his arms around Itachi neck and moan) (a/n oh my god)

* * *

(In the halls with Shadow and Maria) 

Shadow: I swear if we found Gaara I will make him apologize by making him dress as a girl and sing Wake up by Hilary Duff

Maria: now that freaky

Shadow: yeah I know

Maria: hey Shadow do you have any chocolate bars?

Shadow: sure do but would you promise me not to tell anyone where I hide them

Maria: promise!

Shadow: follow me

* * *

(In front of the Janitor closet door) 

Maria: this is where you hide the chocolate bars?

Shadow: yup. Now come on (open the door) I have a lot of choco…O.O

Maria: hey what's wrong (took a peak in the closet) O.O

(As for Gaara and Itachi)

Gaara (looking at the two girls): ugh Itachi I think we're are busted

Itachi: yup

(As they were right and start unwrapping there self and push the girls a side for they can come out)

Shadow: O.O

Maria: O.O

Itachi: well then…I be leaving then I wish you good luck Gaara

Gaara thanks Itachi-kun

(As Itachi kiss Gaara in the cheek and disappear)

Gaara: so are you two not going to tell anyone about what just happen

Maria: don't worry Gaara we're going to keep it as a secret…right Shadow

Shadow: o.o ugh…yeah

Gaara: what wrong with her

Maria: she never seen two men making out

Gaara: and you did?

Maria: sometimes I'm already used to it

Gaara: oh

Shadow: Okay! Can we just go back and tell everyone that we found Gaara. We have a show waiting!

Maria: well then let's go

* * *

(Backstage) 

Shadow: HEY GUYS WE FOUND GAARA!

Naruto: about time

Carlos: Okay then…Gaara are you ready?

Gaara: yes

Naruto: hey Gaara what happen to your neck it has a red mark (pointing at the red mark)

Gaara (blushing): it's a scratch

Naruto: oh

Carlos: okay then Maria, Cesilia, Shadow you three should be in the judges table

Maria, Cesilia, Shadow: right!

Carlos: and I need to be in stage (went in stage)

* * *

(In Stage) 

Carlos: and we're back

Audience: (applause)

Carlos: okay as I was saying next up will be Gaara

(Gaara coming out backstage wearing a black jacket, black t-shirt under the jacket, blue jeans, black shoes)

Carlos: he will be singing "Savin Me" by Nickelback

**Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin' **

Chorus:  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Chorus

Hurry I'm fallin'

All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Chorus

Hurry I'm fallin'

Audience: (applause)

Carlos: that was excellent now lets see what the judges say

Maria: it was wonderful

Cesilia: you have an incredible voice

Shadow: I agree with my friends Gaara you have an awesome voice

Carlos: well there you have it Gaara I wish you luck on the votes

Gaara: thanks (went backstage)

To Be Continued…

* * *

Shadow: well there you have it 

Carlos: hey Shadow aren't you going to tell them about the surprise

Shadow: sssshhhh later in the next chapter…anyway please review and no flames please

Carlos: but just in case (holding a big gun) if you give her flames you die bwahahaha!!

Shadow: CARLOS YOU'RE SCARING THE READERS!!

Carlos: sorry (putting the big gun away)

Shadow: anyway please review and no flames please bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Shadow: I like to thank everyone for reviewing

Carlos: and now you're going to tell them about the surprise

Shadow: when this chapter is finish then I tell them...now Maria do the disclaimer

Maria: DarkShadow93 doesn't own Naruto or the songs

* * *

(In Stage) 

Carlos: okay then…next up will be Temari

(Temari coming out from backstage wearing a black and red ball gown. The gown stops to the knees; black boots, and she is wearing long black leather gloves, her hair is a high ponytail tied with a red ribbon, and for make-up she had dark red lips, and black eyelashes) (A/N if you saw the music video "Call Me When You're Sober" from Evanescence that how Temari dress is)

Carlos: she will be singing "Call Me When You're Sober" by Evanescence

**Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind. **

Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves .  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over.

How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine.

So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind.

Audience: (applause)

Carlos: very good now lets see what are judges say

Maria: that was excellent!

Cesilia: I give you 10 stars for that

Shadow: I love that song you did it awesome!

Carlos: well then I wish you luck on the votes

Temari: thanks (went backstage)

Carlos: okay next up will be Naruto

(Naruto coming out from backstage wearing a black t-shirt that says "model", black pants, and black and white sneakers)

Carlos: he will be singing "Welcome to my life" by Simple Plan

**Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming **

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

Audience: (applause)

Carlos: very good lets see what the judges say

Maria: that was great

Cesilia: that was fantastic

Shadow (anime crying): that was so beautiful

Carlos: well I wish you luck in the votes

Naruto: thank you (went backstage)

* * *

(Backstage) 

Tenten: you did great Naruto!

Naruto: thanks Tenten

Sasuke: dobe

Naruto: yeah Sasuke-teme

Sasuke (pink blush): you did awesome back there…

Naruto (blushing): uuummm… thank you Sasuke-teme

* * *

(In Stage) 

Carlos: okay the last singer for today is Kiba

(Kiba wearing a grey jacket, white t-shirt, blue jeans, black sneaker)

Carlos: he will be singing "Move Along" by All American Rejects

**Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone sins  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold **

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along

So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)

When everything is wrong we move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
Along, along, along

When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
x3

(Move along)  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along

Audience: (applause)

Carlos: let's see what the judges say

Maria: I LOVE THAT SONG you did excellent!

Cesilia: you did well

Shadow: NO! YOU DID AWSOME!

Carlos: well I wish you luck on the votes

Kiba: thanks (went backstage)

Carlos: okay everyone you need to hold you votes still I have an announcement to say

(Everyone went quiet)

Carlos: for tomorrow we are going to have a special guest to sing and tomorrow you can vote

Audience: yeah!

Carlos: well then that all the time we will see you tomorrow with are special guest bye!

To Be Continued...

* * *

Shadow: well that the chapter

Cesilia: aren't you going to tell them about the surprise?

Shadow: okay everyone the surprise is that I want you the readers to make an OC for it can be the special guest. It can be a character you made or even you if you like to be the special guest. Here is a list of things if you want to make an OC or you for the story:

**Name: (if you are going to be our special guest then you should put you nickname or your penname or your real name if you want)**

**Gender: boy or girl**

**Skin color:**

**Hair color and hair length:**

**Eyes color:**

**Clothes and accessories:**

**Song: (the song that the OC or you will be singing)**

Shadow: well that the surprise

Cesilia: that the stupid surprise you told them

Shadow: what was that! (Holding a lazar gun)

Cesilia (gulp): did I say stupid I meant a great surprise!

Shadow: whatever….dumbass

Cesilia: I HEARD THAT!

Shadow: whatever…please review and no flames please bye!


	10. Special guest and vote!

Shadow (looking at all of the Oc): hhhmmm...

Cesilia: Carlos what is she doing?

Carlos: she trying to pick an Oc to be are special guest

Shadow: I made my decision

Cesilia: Finally!

Shadow: but first I like to thank everyone for there review but most I like to thank: **JesusFreak7070, CheshireMax, ****Bella-QueenOfTehWaffles****lynex7****Cherry Blossm Petals12****yondaime-kun****The Vixen of Pain****Akamaru012****Hinata'sbf****Ribbon-chan03**thanks for your Oc!

Carlos: but one of them are going to be the special guest

Shadow: maybe…

Carlos: what do you mean maybe!!

Shadow: I don't own Naruto, the Oc's and the songs and Inuyasha. This chapter is going to be a long one

Carlos: HEY YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!!

**Singing**

(things)

* * *

(Outside of the Studio) (With Shadow)

Shadow (tapping her foot): dammit! Why are they late!

(Suddenly a portal came out of nowhere and in the portal came out 11 people)

Shadow: FINALLY! (Walk to where the 11 people are)

Shadow: what took you so long Inuyasha and Kagome!

Kagome: sorry that we were a bit late but we had traffic in the dimension to get all your special guest

Inuyasha: yeah they were kind of difficult to look for them everywhere

Shadow: oh well thanks for getting them for me

Kagome: no problem

Inuyasha: see ya

(Suddenly another portal was open and Inuyasha and Kagome went back to there dimension)

Shadow: okay then…HI! My name is….

???: DarkShadow93

???: but they call you Shadow for short way

Shadow: and how do you know all this?

???: do you know a pen name **The Vixen of Pain**

???: and **Bella-QueenOfTehWaffles**

Shadow: yeah

??? and ???: well then do you know your looking at them

Shadow: wait! You're **The Vixen of Pain**and you're **Bella-QueenOfTehWaffles**

**Bella-QueenOfTehWaffles**YUP! But please call me Bella (Ok here how Bella look like Name: Bella, Gender: girl, Skin color: fair, Hair color and hair length: dark brown with blue tips medium length, Eyes color: brown, Clothes: Is wearing a black tee shirt that says in blue letters "I luv waffles", black jeans, and lime green converse shoes. Accessories: Is wearing small purple glasses (not the big thick kind the small thin kind), 2 spike bracelets on left arm, a wooden bead bracelet w/ cross on the right arm, a black choker with silver heart pendant attached, and small black hoop earrings)

**The Vixen of Pain**: and you can call me Emele Lynn (Name: Emele Lynn,  
Gender: Girl, Skin color: Pale, Hair color/length: Blonde with natural red and brown highlights and two white strips that frame the face. Shoulder length, Eye color: A deep blue, Clothing/Accessories: A black tank-top with fish-net arms, and an azure gemstone fox on the front with red eyes. Fingerless blue gloves. A black skirt with blue, gemstone claw marks all over it. Black fishnet leggings with knee-high boots. Blue, red and black earrings and a blue, red and black choker. No makeup. Hair is in a messy bun)

Shadow: well nice to meet you two

Emele and Bella; is nice to meet you too

Shadow: o.k. now I know about you two but what about (looking at the others) the rest of you

???: oh! Well my name is Yuki (Name: Yuki, Gender: girl, Skin color: tan, Hair color and hair length: blonde hair that is extremely short, Eyes color: brown, Clothes and accessories: she has glasses, a black hooded jacket and cargo pants, a giant black bow tied around her head like a headband, black tennis shoes, and a choker)

Shadow: nice to meet you Yuki. Okay what about you with the book

???: my name is Raidon Yuki (Name: Raidon Yuki, Gender: Male, Skin color: Tan, Hair color and length: Blue with silver tints and he has hair that goes to his ears. It's also very messed up hair, Eye color: Silver with blue tints the tints are reflected through the light, Clothes: He wears a long silver trench coat and under it he has a blue blouse with blue jeans. On his right ear, he has a lightning symbol earring. On his neck, he has a blue wind symbol chain, and on his left wrist, he has a snow symbol bracelet. He also wears black combat boots. In his right hand, he has a book on him, what Kakashi reads)

Shadow: nice to meet you Raidon

Raidon Yuki: nice to meet you too (start reading his book)

Shadow: o.k. and who are you? (Pointing at a girl with black hair)

???: me? well…my name is Jessica (Name Jessica, Gender Girl, Skin color the same as Sakura's, Hair color black down to middle back, Eyes Brown, Clothes jean jacket over a brown shirt that says just me my cell and I, A jean miny skirt with black leggings. black and white shoes. Accessories black studs, a black bracelet. And a locket around her neck with a picture of her parents.)

Shadow: nice to meet you Jessica!

Jessica: me too

Shadow: o.k. it's your turn (Pointing at another girl)

???: my name is Chihiro Miyoko but you can call me Chiyo (Name: Chihiro (Chiyo) Miyoko, Gender: girl, Skin color: slightly tanned, Hair color and hair length: strawberry blonde, slightly past her shoulders, Eyes color: pupil-less crimson, Clothes and accessories: white T-shirt that shay "Kiss me, I'm Irish" in bold, green lettering. Jean capris with frayed pant-leg-cuffs. Green shamrock earrings and necklace

Shadow: nice to meet you Chiyo

Chiyo: nice to meet you too

Shadow; o.k. then what about you?

???: me? My name is Emiko (Name: Emiko, Hair: purple soulderlenght hair that's layered, Skin: fair complection, Eyes color: green, Clothes: She would be wearing a red tank top with a short shorts and over that would be a black kimono worn like an un-closed trenchcoat. She would also have no shoes.)

Shadow: o.k. what about you three?

???: my name is Nozomi (Name: Nozomi, Gender: girl, Skin color: peachish, Hair color and hair length: brown with blond hilights and is about an inch above shoulder, Eyes color: brown, Clothes and accessories: a grey t-shirt with a hood and a black long sleeved shirt under it and camouflaged pants and black skater shoes)

???: and my name is Tarento Yoru (Name:Tarento Yoru, Gender: Girl, Skin color: Tan, Hair color and hair length: Black and shoulder length with long bangs in the front, Eyes color: Dark brown(very dark), Clothes and accessories: A Bage sweatshirt with the Logo "GAP" on it outlined in pink and colored in brown. A black capri with Nikea shoes with ankle socks.)

???: and my name is Aya Yakamato (Name: Aya Yakamato, Gender: girl, Skin color: Taned caucasion, Hair color and hair length: medium length, two toned: a dark pastel pink, and blue underside, Eyes color: emerald green, Clothes and accessories: blue jeans, a gold tank top with a brown shrug, brown and pink etnies(shoes) and a white mini jean jacket)

Shadow: nice to meet you Tarento, Nozomi, Emiko and Aya

Tarento, Nozomi, Emiko and Aya: nice to meet you too!

Shadow: okay then if all you please follow me I will escort you to the studio

All: okay!

(As everyone follow Shadow to the studio)

* * *

(In Studio)

Shadow: hey Cesilia, Maria, Carlos get over here!

Cesilia: what is it Shadow?

Shadow: I like to introduce you to are special guest Tarento, Nozomi, Emiko, Aya, Chiyo, Jessica, Raidon, Yuki, Emele and Bella

Cesilia: wait a minute!! All of them are special guest?!

Shadow: yup!

Cesilia: then what are we waiting for let the show begin!!

All (fist up): YEAH!

Shadow: okay then…who want to go first

Aya: oh! Me! Me!

Shadow: okay Aya you can go first

Aya: alright!

* * *

(In Stage)

Shadow: hi everyone to the show Konoha Idol!

Audience: WE KNOW THAT!

Shadow: shheesh…rude audience…anyway let's begin with are first special guest Aya Yakamato!

(Aya coming out from backstage)

Aya: Hi!

Shadow: she will be singing "Underdog" by The Jonas Brothers

**1st Verse  
She's an underdog  
Lives next door to me  
She's always heard you won't amount to anything  
And it kills me to watch the agony beyond her eyes  
Tragic the way people pass her by  
But now I realize**

Chorus  
That everyone sees her  
But nobody knows her  
She screams in her pillow  
For a better tomorrow  
She hates it  
But she takes it  
Watch out for that girl  
One day she may change the world

2nd Verse  
She's original  
Never trying to fit in  
She's got a way to always go  
Against the grain  
Oh yea!  
Someday they'll see how beautiful she really is  
I know that last will be the first  
The tables gonna turn cause...

Chorus  
That everyone sees her  
But nobody knows her  
She screams in her pillow  
For a better tomorrow  
She hates it  
But she fakes it  
Watch out for that girl  
One day she may change the world

Bridge  
Maybe she'll be in a movie  
Maybe she'll be in a song  
Better pay her some attention  
Before she's gone

Additional Lyrics  
She's an underdog  
Yea  
She means the world to me  
Yea

Chorus  
Everyone sees her  
But nobody knows her  
She screams in her pillow  
For a better tomorrow  
She hates it  
But she makes it  
Watch out for that girl  
One day she may change the world

Chorus  
Everyone sees her  
But nobody knows her  
She screams in her pillow  
For a better tomorrow  
She hates it  
But she makes it  
Watch out for that girl  
One day she may change the world

Audience: (applause)

Aya: thank you (went backstage)

Shadow: are second guest is Bella!

(Bella coming out from backstage)

Bella: Hello!

Shadow: she will be singing "It's Time to Dance" by Panic! At The Disco

**Well, she's not bleeding on the ballroom floor  
Just for the attention.  
Cause that's just ridiculously on.  
Well, she sure is gonna get it  
Here's the setting  
Fashion magazines line the walls now  
The walls line the bullet holes**

Have some composure  
Where is your posture?  
Oh, no, no  
You're pulling the trigger  
Pulling the trigger  
All wrong  
_x2_

Give me envy, give me malice, give me a-a-attention  
Give me envy, give me malice, baby, give me a break!  
When I say "Shotgun", you say "Wedding"  
"Shotgun", "Wedding", "Shotgun", "Wedding"

She didn't choose this role  
But she'll play it and make it sincere  
So you cry, you cry  
(Give me a break)  
But they believe it from the tears  
And the teeth right down to the blood  
At her feet  
Boys will be boys  
Hiding in estrogen and wearing Aubergine dreams  
(Give me a break)

Have some composure  
Where is your posture?  
Oh, no, no  
You're pulling the trigger  
Pulling the trigger  
All wrong  
_x2_

Come on this is screaming "Photo op." op...  
Come on  
Come on  
This is screaming  
This is screaming  
This is screaming "Photo op."

Boys will be boys, baby  
Boys will be boys  
Boys will be boys, baby  
Boys will be boys

Give me envy, give me malice, give me a-a-attention  
Give me envy, give me malice, baby, give me a break!  
When I say "Shotgun", you say "Wedding"  
"Shotgun", "Wedding", "Shotgun", "Wedding"

Boys will be boys  
Hiding in estrogen and boys will be boys  
Boys will be boys  
Hiding in estrogen and wearing Aubergine dreams

Audience: (applause)

Bella: thank you! (went backstage)

Shadow: are next guest is Raidon Yuki!

(Raidon Yuki coming out from backstage)

Shadow: he will be singing "Right Now" by SR-7

**She clings to me like cellophane  
Fake plastic submarine  
Slowly driving me insane  
But now that's over  
So what if the sex was great  
Just a temporary escape  
Another thing I grew to hate  
But now that's over**

Why, why you always kick me when I'm high  
Knock me down till we see eye to eye  
Figured her out I know she may not be  
Miss Right she'll do right now, she'll do right now

I used to hang on every word  
Each lie was more absurd  
Kept me so insecure  
But now that's over  
She taught me how to trust  
And to believe in us  
And then she taught me how to cuss  
That bitch it's over  
(You know I used to be such a nice boy)

Why, why you always kick me when I'm high  
Knock me down till we see eye to eye  
Figured her out I know she may not be  
Miss Right she'll do right now  
She clings to me like cellophane  
Fake plastic submarine

**She's driving me insane  
But now that's over (now that's over)  
Why, why you always kick me when I'm high  
Knock me down till we see eye to eye  
Figured her out I know she may not be  
Miss Right she'll do right now, she'll do right now  
Right now ohh  
Right now**

Audience: (applause)

Raidon Yuki: thank you! (Went backstage and start reading his book)

Shadow: next will be Emele Lynn

(Emele Lynn coming out from backstage)

Emele Lynn: Hello

Shadow: she will be singing "My Last Breath" by Evanescence

**Hold on to me love**

**You know I can't stay long**

**All I wanted to say was**

**I love you and I'm not afraid**

**Can you hear me?**

**Can you feel me in your arms**

**Holding my last breath?**

**Safe inside myself**

**Are all my thoughts of you**

**Sweet rapture and life,**

**It ends here tonight.**

**I'll miss the winter**

**A world of fragile things**

**Look for me in the white forest**

**Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)**

**I know you hear me,**

**I can taste it in your tears.**

**Holding my last breath**

**Safe inside myself**

**Are all my thoughts of you.**

**Sweet rapture and life,**

**It ends here tonight.**

**Closing your eyes to disappear**

**You pray your dreams will leave you here,**

**But still you wake and know the truth**

**No one's there.**

**Say goodnight, don't be afraid**

**Calling me, holding me, as you fade to black.**

**(Say goodnight) Holding my last breath**

**(Don't be afraid) Safe inside myself**

**(Holding me) Are my thoughts of you**

**Sweet rapture and life,**

**It ends here tonight**

Audience: (applause)

Emele Lynn: Thank you! (Went backstage)

Shadow: next up will be Chiyo!

(Chiyo coming out backstage)

Chiyo: hi

Shadow: she will be singing "Maneater" by Nelly Furtado

**Timbaland:  
Take it back, take it back... **

**Verse 1-  
Everybody look at me, me  
I walk in the door you start screaming  
Come on everybody what chu here for?  
Move your body around like a nympho  
Everybody get your necks to crack around  
All you crazy people come on jump around  
I want to see you all on your knees, knees  
You either want to be with me, or be me!**

******Chorus-  
Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
make you fall real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
Wish you never ever met her at all!**

Verse 2-  
And when she walks she walks with passion  
when she talks, she talks like she can handle it  
when she asks for something boy she means it  
even if you never ever seen it  
everybody get your necks to crack around  
all you crazy people come on jump around  
you doing anything to keep her by your side  
because, she said she love you, love you long time!

Chorus-  
Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
make you fall real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars

**make you cut cards  
Wish you never ever met her at all!**

Chants

Chorus-  
Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
make you fall real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
Wish you never ever met her at all!

Outro-  
Never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!

Audience: (applause)

Chiyo: thank you (went backstage)

Shadow: are next guest is Nozomi!

(Nozomi coming out from backstage)

Nozomi: hi!

Shadow: she will be singing "Stand in the Rain" by Superchick

**She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down**

_CHORUS_  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.

_CHORUS_  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found

_CHORUS_  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

Audience: (applause)

Nozomi: thank you (went backstage)

Shadow: are next guest is Yuki and she will be singing "Ordinary Days" by Vanessa Carlton

(Yuki coming out backstage and start singing)

**Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just tryin to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  
And as he asked if i would come along  
I started to realize-  
That everyday you find  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines.  
He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand  
And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal.  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And to know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.  
And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams are in the palm of your hand  
in the palm of your hand  
Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you see  
Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that ordinary boy.  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as i looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.  
And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand  
in the palm of your hand  
in the palm of your hand  
Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Jus tryin to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy**

**But he was looking to the sky**

Audience: (applause)

Yuki: thank you! (Went backstage)

Shadow: will be Jessica!

(Jessica coming out backstage)

Jessica: Hi everyone!

Shadow: she will be singing "If I were a Movie" by Hannah Montana

**Uh oh  
There you go again talking cinematic  
Yeah you!  
You're charming, got everybody star struck.  
I know  
How you always seem to go  
For the obvious instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see**

**Chorus:  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song**

**(Yeah)  
Yeah, yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in your voice  
Oh sure!  
Wanna see me  
And tell me all about her  
La la  
I'll be acting through my tears  
Guess you'll never know  
That I should win  
An Oscar for the scene I'm in**

**Chorus:  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song**

**Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And we're together  
It's for real  
Now playing  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like something more than in my mind  
I see it  
Could be amazing (could be amazing)**

**Chorus x3  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song **

Audience: (applause)

Jessica: Thank you! (Went backstage)

Shadow: next up will be Emiko

(Emiko coming out backstage)

Emiko: Hello

Shadow: she will be singing "Sanctuary" by Utada Hikaru

**In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels in flight.  
My sanctuary. My sanctuary Yeah.  
Where fears and lies melt away.  
Music inside.  
What's left of me.  
What's left of me now. **

**I watch you fast asleep,  
all I fear means nothing.**

**In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels  
in flight.  
My sanctuary. My sanctuary. Yeah.  
Where  
fears and lies melt away.  
Music inside.  
What's  
left of me.  
What's left of me now. **

**My heart is a battleground **

**You show me how  
to see,  
that nothing is whole and nothing is broken, **

**In you and I there's a new land  
Angels in  
flight.  
My sanctuary. My sanctuary. Yeah.  
Where  
fears and lies melt away.  
Music inside.  
What's  
left of me.  
What's left of me now. **

Audience: (applause)

Emiko: thank you! (Went backstage)

Shadow: okay are last special guest is Tarento Yoru and she will be singing "Irreplaceable" by Beyonce

(Tarento coming out from backstage and start singing)

**To the left  
To the left  
To the left  
To the left  
To the left  
To the left  
Everything you own in the box to the left  
In the closet that's my stuff - Yes  
If I bought it baby please don't touch  
And keep talking that mess, that's fine  
But could you walk and talk at the same time  
And It's my mine name that is on that Jag  
So remove your bags let me call you a cab**

Standing in the front yard telling me  
How I'm such a fool - Talking about  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted

You must not know about me  
You must not know about me  
I could have another you in a minute  
matter fact he'll be here in a minute - baby

You must not know about me  
You must not know about me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable

So go ahead and get gone  
And call up on that chick and see if she is home  
Oops, I bet ya thought that I didn't know  
What did you think I was putting you out for?  
Cause you was untrue  
Rolling her around in the car that I bought you  
Baby you dropped them keys hurry up before your taxi leaves  
Standing in the front yard telling me  
How I am such a fool - Talking about  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted

You must not know about me  
You must not know about me  
I could have another you in a minute  
matter fact he'll be here in a minute - baby

You must not know about me  
You must not know about me  
I will have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable

So since I'm not your everything  
How about I'll be nothing  
Nothing at all to you  
Baby I wont shead a tear for you  
I won't lose a wink of sleep  
Cause the truth of the matter is  
Replacing you is so easy

To the left  
To the left  
To the left  
To the left  
To the left  
To the left  
Everything you own in the box to the left

To the left  
To the left

Don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable

You must not know about me  
You must not know about me  
I could have another you in a minute  
matter fact he'll be be here in a minute - baby

You must not know about me  
You must not know about me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable

You must not know about me  
You must not know about me  
I could have another you in a minute  
matter fact he'll be be here in a minute - baby

You must not know about me  
You must not know about me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable

Audience: (applause)

Tarento: thank you!

Shadow: okay everyone you can come out in stage

(The entire special guests come out backstage)

Shadow: let give them one more applause for all are special guests!

Audience: (applause)

Shadow: I like to thank all if you for being are special guest

All: no problem

(Shadow gave each of the special guests a hug)

Shadow: okay then reader is time to vote for who's going to the next stage to be Konoha Idol!

All: good bye!

* * *

Shadow: okay the readers please review and vote and no flames please


	11. Note 2

**Hi everyone just to let you know do not vote the special guests I repeat do not vote the special guests because there only guest that they perform their not in the competion. So only vote the Naruto characters not the special guests!**

**Thank You**

**DarkShadow93 a.k.a. Shadow**

**P.S. Their will be a surprise for all the special guests in the end of the story**

**Well Good-Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

Carlos: hi everyone as you can see is that Shadow isn't here because…well it's hard to explain I will tell you at the end…right now I made this chapter so let begin the story

Disclaimer: DarkShadow93 and me doesn't own Naruto and the song

* * *

(In Stage) 

Carlos: hello everyone and welcome back to Konoha Idol

Audience: (applause)

Carlos: is time to see which ninjas is staying and which ninjas are not

Audience: (applause)

Carlos: okay then…Naruto you're staying

Naruto: AWSOME!

Carlos: Tenten…you're staying

Tenten: GREAT!

Carlos: Temari…you're staying

Temari: COOL!

Carlos: Sasuke…you're staying

Sasuke: (smirk)

Carlos: Gaara … you're staying

Gaara: okay!

Carlos: Kiba…you're staying

Kiba: EXCELLENT!

Carlos: Hinata….I'm sorry but you're out of the competition

(Hinata who is starting crying and everyone is hugging her)

Carlos: well…that is all for today see you next time in Konoha Idol

* * *

Carlos: yes I know is short but I not good doing some stories…anyway I did say that I'm going to tell you about why Shadow didn't do this chapter and I did it. You see Shadow dog died by a car she was so sad that she almost forgot about her story. So I talk to her and she told me to do it for her…right now she still sad about her died dog. You see Shadow had her dog for 7 years and now her dog is gone. If you think I'm lying I'm NOT! This is true she really loved her dog and she really heart broken. She really loves animals. Anyway please review and no flames please. And the bottom is the name of her dog.

Gino

2000-2007

R.I.P


	13. Chapter 13

Shadow: hi everybody it me Shadow I'm feeling a bit better right now I like to thank everyone who review and prey for my dog to go to doggy heaven thank you

Carlos: so are you feeling better

Shadow: a little…oh! I forgot to say something else…**BlackStarAlchemist** I'm sorry about your dog Chelsea I will pray to your dog and my dog. Now Carlos do the disclaimer

Carlos: DarkShadow93 doesn't own Naruto and the songs and the Oc's

* * *

(In Stage) 

Carlos: hello everyone and welcome back to…

Audience: KONOHA IDOL!!

Carlos: that's right! Now let get started are first ninja who singing is Temari!

(Temari coming out from backstage wearing a long night gown, red lips, white slippers, and a bit dark eyeliner)

Carlos: she will be singing "Lithium" by Evanescence

**Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  
Oh but God I want to let it go. **

Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone.  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show.  
Never wanted it to be so cold.  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me.

I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.

Don't want to let it lay me down this time.  
Drown my will to fly.  
Here in the darkness I know myself.  
Can't break free until I let it go.  
Let me go.

Darling, I forgive you after all.  
Snything is better than to be alone.  
And in the end I guess I had to fall.  
Always find my place among the ashes.

I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  
Oh but God I want to let it go

Audience: (applause)

Carlos: very good now let see what the judges say

Maria: it was wonderful

Cesilia: cool

Shadow: you did excellent!

Carlos: well there you have it we wish you luck with the votes

Temari: thanks (went backstage)

Carlos: okay everyone we're going to have is two special guests performing so please welcome Emele and Raidon!

(Emele and Raidon coming out from backstage. Emele wearing a black dress, black slippers, and she wearing those round earrings. As for Raidon he is wearing a black t-shirt and brown baggy pants.)

Carlos: they will be singing "Bring me to life" by Evanescence

Emele:

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
**

Raidon:

**Wake me up  
**

Emele:

**Wake me up inside  
**

Raidon:

**I can't wake up  
**

Emele:

**Wake me up inside  
**

Raidon:

**Save me  
**

Emele:

**Call my name and save me from the dark  
**

Raidon:

**Wake me up  
**

Emele:

**Bid my blood to run  
**

Raidon:

**I can't wake up  
**

Emele:

**Before I come undone  
**

Raidon:

**Save me  
**

Emele:

**Save me from the nothing I've become  
**

**now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life **

Raidon:

**Wake me up  
**

Emele:

**Wake me up inside  
**

Raidon:

**I can't wake up  
**

Emele:

**Wake me up inside  
**

Raidon:

**Save me**

Emele:

**Call my name and save me from the dark  
**

Raidon:

**Wake me up  
**

Emele:

**Bid my blood to run  
**

Raidon:

**I can't wake up  
**

Emele:

**Before I come undone  
**

Raidon:

**Save me  
**

Emele:

**Save me from the nothing I've become **

bring me to life

Raidon:

**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
**

Emele:

**Bring me to life **

**frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead**

Raidon:

**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
**

Emele:

**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
**

Raidon:

**Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
**

Emele:

**Bring me to life**

Raidon:

**Wake me up  
**

Emele:

**Wake me up inside  
**

Raidon:

**I can't wake up  
**

Emele:

**Wake me up inside  
**

Raidon:

**Save me  
**

Emele:

**Call my name and save me from the dark  
**

Raidon:

**Wake me up  
**

Emele:

**Bid my blood to run  
**

Raidon:

**I can't wake up  
**

Emele:

**Before I come undone  
**

Raidon:

**Save me  
**

Emele:

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Bring me to life  
**

Raidon:

**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
**

Emele:

**Bring me to life**

Audience: (applause)

Emele and Raidon: (bowed and went backstage)

Carlos: that was are special guests Emele Lynn and Raidon Yuki now back to the competition next up is Sasuke!

(Sasuke coming out from backstage wearing a long sleeve blue t-shirt, a black vest, blue pants, and black shoes)

Carlos: he will be singing "lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking their clothes off" by Panic! At the Disco

**Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim, your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress  
Now think of what you did, and how I hope to God he was worth it  
When the lights are dim, and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin**

(As Sasuke was still singing he put a finger around his and swirl his finger around his where his heart is)

**I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie, you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passengers seat  
No no no, you know it will always just be me!  
**

(As Sasuke was still singing he took out his vest and swirl it around in air)

**Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster!**

**So testosterone boys and you harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and you harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?**

**So I guess we're back to us, so cameraman swing the focus!  
In case I lost my train of thought where was it that we last left off?  
Let's pick up pick up pick up**

**Oh now I do recall, we just were getting to the part  
Where the shock sets in and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick  
I hope you didn't expect to get all of the attention, lets not get self prestidgous really think I'd let you kill this chorus?**

**Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster!**

**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?**

**dance to this beat  
dance to this beat  
dance to this beeeaaat!**

**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster!  
Let's get these teen hearts beating faster**

**I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie, you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passengers seat  
No no no, you know it will always just be me**

(And then Sasuke take off his SHIRT!)

**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster faster!**

**So teatosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?**

**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
dance to this beat  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
dance to this beat**

**(and hold a lover close)**

**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster.  
Let's get these teen hearts beating faster**

Audience: (applause)

Fan Girls: (died from the hotness of the song and the hotness of Sasuke)

Carlos: ookay…well let see what are judges say

Maria: (pass out)

Cesilia: uuummm…for Maria she say it was sexy and for me it was cool

Shadow: well I say it was okay but next time TRY NOT TO STRIP IN STAGE!!

Sasuke: hn…whatever

Carlos: well I wish you luck in the votes

Sasuke: thanks (went backstage)

Carlos: okay next up is…

To Be Continued…

* * *

Shadow: sorry but I need to stop there… 

Carlos: why?

Shadow: because I need to think more for the next chapter

Carlos: why?

Shadow: for the readers to read the next chapter

Carlos: why?

Shadow: you know your starting to annoy me

Carlos: why?

Shadow: THAT'S IT!!! (holding a butcher knife)

Carlos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (running away)

Shadow: GET BACK HERE!!!!! (chasing Carlos)

Carlos: SOMEONE HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!!!

Shadow (chasing Carlos with a battle cry): AYAYAYYAYAYYAYAYAYYAYAYAAAAAAA!!!!

Maria (sweat drop): -.- uuummm…please review and no flames please…

Carlos: AND PLEASE CALL 911 AAAAAHHHHHH!!!! TT.TT

Shadow: SHUT UP!!


	14. Chapter 14

Shadow: hi! everyone we're back

Maria: what happen to Carlos?

Shadow: he's in the ER…

Maria: O.O

Shadow: what?

Maria: YOU KILLED CARLOS!!

Shadow: no…when I was chasing him he didn't see where he was looking so he fell in a cliff…

Maria: that didn't make scenes…

Shadow: I know I don't own Naruto and the songs and the Oc's

* * *

(In Stage) 

Carlos: okay then are next ninja is Tenten!

(Tenten coming out from backstage wearing a black mini motorcycle jacket, black knee-high boots, black shorts, black fingerless gloves, and her hair was let go)

Carlos: she will be singing "U+UR Hands" by Pink

**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh**

**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh**

**Check it out **

**Going out**

**On the late night**

**Looking tight**

**Feeling nice**

**It's a ck fight**

**I can tell I just know**

**That it's going down**

**Tonight**

**At the door we don't wait cause we know them**

**At the bar six shots just beginning**

**That's when dick head put his hands on me**

**But you see**

**Chorus:**

**I'm not here for your entertainment**

**You don't really want to mess with me tonight**

**Just stop and take a second**

**I was fine before you walked into my life**

**Cause you know it's over**

**Before it began**

**Keep your drink just give me the money**

**It's just you and your hand tonight**

**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh**

**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh**

**Midnight I'm drunk**

**I don't give a fk**

**Wanna dance by myself**

**Guess you're outta luck**

**Don't touch back up**

**I'm not the one**

**Alright**

**Listen up it's just not happening**

**You can say what you want to your boyfriends**

**Just let me have my fun tonight**

**Aiight**

**Chorus**

**I'm not here for your entertainment**

**You don't really want to mess with me tonight**

**Just stop and take a second**

**I was fine before you walked into my life**

**Cause you know it's over**

**Before it began**

**Keep your drink just give me the money**

**It's just you and your hand tonight**

**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh**

**Break break**

**Break it down**

**In the corner with your boys you bet up five bucks**

**To get at the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck**

**We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see**

**So quit spilling your drinks on me, yeah**

**You know who you are**

**High fivin, talkin st, but you're going home alone aren't cha?**

**Cause I'm not here for your entertainment (No)**

**You don't really want to mess with me tonight**

**Just stop and take a second (Just stop and take a second)**

**I was fine before you walked into my life**

**Cause you know it's over (Know it's over)**

**Before it began**

**Keep your drink just give me the money**

**It's just you and your hand tonight**

**(It's just you and your hand)**

**I'm not here for your entertainment (No no no0**

**You don't really want to mess with me tonight**

**Just stop and take a second (Just take a second)**

**I was fine before you walked into my life**

**Cause you know it's over**

**Before it began**

**Keep your drink just give me the money**

**It's just you and your hand tonight**

**Yeah oh**

Audience: (applause)

Carlos very good let's see what the judges say

Maria: that was very good

Cesilia: you did excellent but next time practice your high notes

Shadow: well I think you did excellent and you did your best

Carlos: well there you have it we wish you luck with votes Tenten

Tenten: thank you (went backstage)

Carlos: okay everyone we're going to have is 4 of are special guests performing so please welcome Yuki, Chiyo, Tarento, and Jessica!

(Yuki, Chiyo, Tarento, and Jessica coming out from backstage. Yuki wearing her glasses, yellow tank top, jeans cargo pants, white tennis shoes with two yellow stripes each side. Tarento is wearing a dark purple tank top, white capris, black tennis shoes with two purple stripes each side. Chiyo wearing a dark green tank top, light blue jeans, black tennis shoes with two green stripes each side. Jessica is wearing a pink and white tank top, light blue jeans, white tennis shoes with two pink stripes each side and her locket around her neck with a picture of her parents.)

Carlos: they will be singing "Lady Marmalade" by Pink, Christina Aguilera, Lil Kim, and Mya

_Chiyo:_

**Where's all my soul sisters**

**Let me hear y'all flow sisters**

**Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister**

**Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister**

_Jessica:_

**He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge**

**Strutting her stuff on the street**

**She said, hello, hey Joe**

**You wanna give it a go, oh**

**Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey hey hey)**

**Gitchi gitchi ya ya here (here oh)**

**Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh yeah)**

**Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)**

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (oh oh)**

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah yeah yeah yeah)**

_Tarento:_

**He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up**

**Boy drank all that magnolia wine**

**On her black satin sheets**

**Is where he started to freak, yeah**

**Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da yeah)**

**Gitchi gitchi ya ya here (ooh yeah yeah)**

**Mocca chocolata ya ya (yeah, yeah)**

**Creole Lady Marmalade, uh**

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)**

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ooh)**

_Chiyo:_

**Yeah, yeah, aw**

**We come through with the money and the garter belts**

**Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate**

**We independent women, some mistake us for whores**

**I'm saying, why spend mine when I can spend yours**

**Disagree, well that's you and I'm sorry**

**I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari**

**Wear high heeled shoes, getting love from the dudes**

**Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge**

**Hey sisters, soul sisters**

**Betta' get that dough sisters**

**We drink wine with diamonds in the glass**

**By the case, the meaning of expensive taste**

**We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya (come on)**

**Mocca chocolata (what)**

**Creole Lady Marmalade**

**One more time, come on now**

_All:_

**Marmalade (ooh)**

**Lady Marmalade (ooh yeah)**

**Marmalade (no ohh)**

_Yuki:_

**Hey, hey, hey**

**Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh**

**Color of cafe au lait, alright**

**Made the savage beast inside**

**Roar until he cried**

**More, more, more**

_Tarento:_

**Now he's back home doing nine to five (nine to five)**

_Jessica:_

**Living a gray flannel life**

_Yuki:_

**But when he turns off to sleep, bad memories keep**

**More, more, more**

_All:_

**Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da)**

**Gitchi gitchi ya ya here (ohh)**

**Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh)**

**Creole Lady Marmalade**

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)**

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (all my sisters, yeah)**

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)**

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)**

**Come on, uh**

_Yuki:_

**Moulin**

_Tarento:_

**Lady Marmalade**

_Chiyo:_

**Hey, hey, uh uh uh uh uh uh uh**

_Jessica:_

**Oh oh ohh**

**Rockwilder baby**

_Tarento:_

**Lady**

**Moulin Rouge**

_Yuki:_

**Oh ooh**

_Chiyo:_

**Da dum da dum**

**Misdemeanor here**

All:

**Creole Lady Marmalade, ooh yes**

Audience: (applause)

Yuki, Chiyo, Tarento, and Jessica: (bowed and went backstage)

Carlos: that was Tarento Yoru, Yuki, Jessica and Chihiro Miyoko ladies and gentlemen now back to the competition next up is Naruto!

(Naruto coming out backstage wearing a black and grey long sleeve t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black and white sneakers)

Carlos: he will be singing "Boulevard Of Broken Dreams" by Green Day (A/n Utada Hikaru even sings this song too:D)

**I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone **

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

Audience: (applause)

Carlos: very good lets see what the judges say

Maria: that was awesome you did a good job

Cesilia: it was okay…

Shadow: no! Better of okay you were GREAT!!

Carlos: well there you have it we wish you luck on the votes

Naruto: thanks (went backstage)

Carlos: well that the time we see you next on…

All: KONOHA IDOL!!

Carlos: adios!

* * *

Shadow: well there you have it… 

Maria: hey Shadow I have a question

Shadow: what is it?

Maria: what that in your ankle?

Shadow: oh this... I'm in house arrest

Maria: why?

Shadow: because I hurt Carlos

Maria: I THOUGHT YOU SAY THAT HE FELL OFF A CLIFF!!

Shadow: he did but the polices didn't believe me they thought I push Carlos off the cliff

Maria: oh…now I get it

Shadow: good…please review and no flame please and I still need help looking for a song for Kiba and Gaara so help me. Bye!


	15. Chapter 15

Shadow: thank you everyone for reviewing and here chapter 15! Sorry I took so long I got a big test and it was part of my grade and my sister was using the computer a lot. But here I am and here Maria with the disclaimer

Maria: DarkShadow93 doesn't own Naruto and the song and the Ocs

* * *

(Stage) 

Carlos: hello everybody and welcome to Konoha Idol!

Audience: (applause)

Carlos: okay then are first ninja is Gaara!

(Gaara coming out from backstage wearing black short sleeve t-shirt, a red long sleeve t-shirt under the short sleeve t-shirt, dark jeans, grey shoes)

Carlos: he will be singing "It Ends Tonight" by All American Rejects

**Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all. **

The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight.

A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain

The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes

All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

Tonight  
Insight  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight.

Audience: (applause)

Carlos: very good lets see what the judges say

Maria: you did great

Cesilia: I'm very impress of your voice you did very good

Shadow: you did awesome!

Carlos: well there you have it I wish you luck on the votes

Gaara: thanks (went backstage)

Carlos: okay are last ninja is Kiba!

(Kiba coming out backstage wearing a grey t-shirt, black jacket, dark blue jeans, brown shoes)

Carlos: he will be singing "Saturday" by Fall Out Boy

**I'm good to go  
And I'm going nowhere fast  
It could be worse  
It could be taking you there with me  
I'm good to go  
But it looks like I'm still on my own **

I'm good to go  
For something golden  
Though the motions I've been going through have failed  
And I'm coasting on potential towards a wall  
At a 100 miles an hour

When I say  
Two more weeks  
My foot is in the door (yeah)  
I can't sleep  
In the wake of Saturday (Saturday)  
Saturday  
When these open doors were open-ended  
Saturday  
When these open doors were open-ended

Pete and I attacked the laws of Astoria  
with promise and precision and mess of youthful innocence  
And I read about the afterlife  
But I never really lived more than an hour (more than an hour)

**When I say  
Two more weeks  
My foot is in the door (yeah)  
I can't sleep  
In the wake of Saturday (Saturday)  
Saturday  
When these open doors were open-ended  
Saturday  
When these open doors were open-ended **

And I read about the afterlife  
But I never really lived  
And I read about the afterlife  
But I never really lived

Two more weeks  
My foot is in the door  
Me and Pete  
In the wake of Saturday  
Saturday  
When these open doors were open-ended  
Saturday  
When these open doors were open-ended  
Saturday  
Saturday

Audience: (applause)

Carlos: very good lets see what the judges

Maria: Kiba you did great!

Cesilia: Well I say you did god

Shadow: for me you did excellent!

Carlos: well there you have we wish you luck in the votes!

Kiba: thanks (went backstage)

Carlos: okay everyone we have one last performance for today so please welcome are special guests Bella, Emiko, Nozomi and Aya!

(Bella, Emiko, Nozomi and Aya coming out from backstage. Bella wearing a white jean jacket, baby blue tank top, white skirt, white knee length socks and baby blueespadrille wedge. Emiko wearing a black jean jacket, gray t-shirt, dark jeans, and black and white sneakers. Nozomi wearing a yellow jean jacket, light orange tank top, yellow skirt, white knee length socks, yellow tennis shoes. And Aya wearing a brown jean jacket, yellow t-shirt, brown pants, and brown etnies shoes.)

Carlos: they will be singing"I Constantly Thank God for Esteban" by Panic! At The Disco

Bella:

**Ive us this day our daily dose of faux affliction  
Forgive our sins  
Forged at the pulpit with forked tongues selling faux sermons.  
'Cause I am a new wave gospel sharp, and you'll be thy witness  
So gentlemen, if you're gonna preach, for God sakes preach with conviction! **

Strike up the band!  
Whoa-oh, the conductor is beckoning  
Come congregation, let's sing it like you mean it  
No. Don't you get it, don't you get it? Now don't you move.  
Strike up the band!  
Whoa-oh, the conductor is beckoning  
Come congregation, let's sing it like you mean it  
No. Don't you get it, don't you get it? Now don't you move.

Emiko:

**Just stay where I can see you.  
Douse the lights!  
We sure are in for a show tonight **

In this little number we're graced by two displays of character,  
We've got: the gunslinger extraordinaire walking contradictions  
And I for one can see no blood from the hearts and the wrists you allegedly slit  
And I for one wont stand for this if this scene were a parish you'd all be condemned

Nozomi:

**Strike up the band!  
Whoa-oh, the conductor is beckoning  
Come congregation, let's sing it like you mean it  
No. Don't you get it, don't you get it? Now don't you move.  
Strike up the band!  
Whoa-oh, the conductor is beckoning  
Come congregation, let's sing it like you mean it  
No. Don't you get it, don't you get it? Now don't you, don't you move. **

Just stay where I can see you  
Douse the lights!  
We sure are in for a show tonight  
Just stay where I can see you  
Douse the lights!  
We sure are in for a show tonight

Aya:

**Stay where I can see you  
Douse the lights! **

Strike up the band!  
Whoa-oh, the conductor is beckoning  
Come congregation, let's sing it like you mean it  
No. Don't you get it, don't you get it? Now don't you move.  
Strike up the band!  
Whoa-oh, the conductor is beckoning  
Come congregation, let's sing it like you mean it  
No. Don't you get it, don't you get it? Now don't you move.  
Don't you move  
Don't you move

All:

**Strike up the band!**

Audience: (applause)

Bella, Emiko, Nozomi and Aya: (bowed and went backstage)

Carlos: that was Aya Yakamato, Bella, Emiko, and Nozomi ladies and gentleman. Okay readers is time to vote which Naruto character is going to the next stage to be Konoha Idol well bye!

* * *

Shadow: well there you have it everyone. Sorry I didn't update but I will try my best to update fast. So please review and vote and no flame please see ya! 


	16. Chapter 16

Shadow: I'm really really really sorry I took long to update, I wanted to update this in Saturday but I can't because my aunts and uncle were coming to visit and staying at our house, that why I didn't update but here chapter 16 I hope you guys forgive me. TT.TT

Maria: but Shadow…there one good reason why you didn't update too

Shadow: really?

Maria: yea, you didn't update because you only got 9 reviews that voted and waited to have more reviews

Shadow: Oh yeah. I forgot about that but I did add my cousin's votes

Maria: your cousins know about this story?

Shadow: yeah, I told them about my story and tell them who to vote, now shut up and do the disclaimer

Maria: DarkShadow93 doesn't own Naruto, song and the Ocs….and a life

Shadow: I HEARD THAT!!

* * *

(Stage) 

Carlos: hello everyone and welcome back to…

Audience: KONOHA IDOL!

Carlos: that right, anyway it time to see who going to leave the competition and who are staying in the competition, please welcome all ninjas who competed

(All the gang coming out from backstage)

Carlos: here they are let give them one more applause!

Audience: (applause)

Carlos: okay, it time to see who leaving but I forgot something else to say only two will be leaving and four will be staying understand

All: (nodded)

Carlos: okay (opening the envelope) Kiba….

(Kiba who looking at Carlos for the answer)

Carlos: I'm sorry but…you're not staying

Kiba: it okay I was getting tired of singing anyway

Carlos: okay…Gaara…you're staying

Gaara: cool

Carlos: Temari…you're staying

Temari: sweet!

Carlos: Naruto….you're staying

Naruto: all right!

Carlos: Tenten… I'm sorry but you're not staying

Tenten: it's fine

Carlos: Sasuke…you're staying

Sasuke: hn…

Carlos: well there you have it everyone; we will see you next time on…

Audience: KONOHA IDOL!

Carlos: see ya!

* * *

Shadow: Well, there you have it! 

Maria: hey Shadow look who I brought

(Carlos who coming in all covered with bandages and is mouth was covered too)

Shadow: AAAAHHHHH THE MUMMY HAS RETURN FROM THE DEAD!!!

Carlos:?

Shadow: MUMMY PREPARE TO DIE!! (Holding a baseball bat)

Carlos: MMMPPPHHH (Throw himself in the floor and starts rolling away)

Shadow: GET BACK HERE!! (Chasing the mum...I mean Carlos)

Maria (sweatdrop): ummm…please review and no flame please

Shadow: and please I still need more help looking for songs and looking for songs for the special guests too, GET BACK HERE YOU MUMMY!!

Carlos: TT.TT

Maria: well bye!


	17. Chapter 17

Shadow: okay, I got a lot of reviews that you guys want Tenten and Kiba back but I can't…okay maybe I can

Maria: really?

Shadow: yeah! Maybe I should make them as special guest

Maria: but isn't that against the rules!?

Shadow: RULES DROOL!! It's my story I can do whatever I want

Maria: okay if you say so

Shadow: all right then! This chapter I will talk to Kiba and Tenten if they want to be special guests, well their answer be yes or no?

Maria: DarkShadow93 doesn't own Naruto, songs and the Ocs

**Singing**

**-thought-**

(things)

* * *

(In Studio)

Tenten: well Kiba it time go

Kiba: yup

WAIT GUYS DON'T GO!!

(Kiba and Tenten turn around and saw Shadow)

Tenten: Shadow? Why don't you want us to go?

Shadow: because I got a lot of reviews that they don't want you guys to go and I don't want you guys to go too so maybe you two can be special guest if you want

Tenten: special guests? I don't know isn't it against the rules?

Shadow: RULES DROOLS!

Kiba: she's right! RULES DROOLS! So I'm staying!

Shadow: what about you Tenten?

Tenten: fine I'm staying too!

Shadow: AWESOME! Okay well, Tenten you will be singing with Tarento Yoru and Kiba you be singing with Aya Yakamato

Tenten: okay!

Kiba: who's Aya?

Shadow: OOOOOOOOOOOHHH AYA!!

Aya: yes

Shadow: guess what

Aya: uuumm…you got a new hair cut?

Shadow: ugh…no...You're going to have singing partner

Aya: really? Who?

Shadow: Kiba!

Kiba: hi!

Aya: KIBA!!! (Glomp Kiba) I THOUGHT YOU LEFT WAAHHH!! (Start crying)

Shadow: well almost left but thanks to me I make them as two new special guests!

Aya (stops crying): YAY!

Kiba: ummm…can you let go of me Aya

Aya: Okie dokie partner! (Let go off Kiba)

Shadow: okay then let's start the show!

Aya, Kiba, Tenten: YEA!!

* * *

(In stage) 

Carlos: ladies and gentlemen welcome back to Konoha Idol!!

Audience: (applause and whistling)

Carlos: okay let get started are first ninja is Sasuke!

(Sasuke coming out from backstage wearing a black jet jacket, black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, black shoes)

Carlos: he will be singing "Smack that" by Akon

**Shady  
Convict  
Up front  
Akon  
Slim Shady  
I see the one  
cuz she be that lady **

I feel you creepin', I can see you from my shadow.  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo.  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it, like Taebo.  
And possibly bend you over.  
Look back and watch me  
smack that, all on the floor,  
smack that, give me some more,  
smack that, 'till you get sore  
smack that, oooh.  
smack that, all on the floor,  
smack that, give me some more,  
smack that, 'till you get sore,  
smack that, oooh.

Up front style. Ready to attack now.  
Pull in the parking lot slow with the lack down.  
Convicts got the whole thing packed down.  
Step in the club. The wardrobe intact now.  
I feel it. Go on and crack now.  
Ooh, I see it. Don't let back now.  
Im'a call her. Then I put the mack down.  
Money? No problem. Pocket full of that now.

I feel you creepin', I can see you from my shadow.  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo.  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it, like Taebo.  
And possibly bend you over.  
Look back and watch me  
smack that, all on the floor,  
smack that, give me some more,  
smack that, 'till you get sore  
smack that, oooh.  
smack that, all on the floor,  
smack that, give me some more,  
smack that, 'till you get sore,  
smack that, oooh.

Ooh! Looks like another club banger.  
They better hang on.  
When I throw this thang on.  
Get a little drink on. They goin' flip.  
For this Akon shit. You can bank on it.  
Pedicure, manicure, kitty cat claws.  
The way she climbs up and down them poles.  
Lookin' like one of them Pretty Cat Dolls.  
Tryna hold my woody back through my drawers.  
Steps off stage, didn't think I saw her.  
Creeps up behind me and she's like, you're -  
I'm like, yeah I know, let's cut to the chase.  
No time to waste. Back to my place.  
Plus from the club to the crib's like a mile away.  
Or more like a palace, shall I say.  
And plus I got a pal. Every gal is game.  
In fact he's the one singing the song that's playing!  
(Akon!)

I feel you creepin', I can see you from my shadow.  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo.  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it, like Taebo.  
And possibly bend you over.  
Look back and watch me  
smack that, all on the floor,  
smack that, give me some more,  
smack that, 'till you get sore  
smack that, oooh.  
smack that, all on the floor,  
smack that, give me some more,  
smack that, 'till you get sore,  
smack that, oooh

Eminem's rollin', D an' them rollin'.  
Boo an' Oh Marvelous an' them rollin'.  
Women just hoin'.  
Big booty rollin'.  
Soon I be all in them an' throwin D.  
Hittin' no less than 3.  
Block will style like wee, wee.  
Girl, I can tell you want me, 'cause lately.

I feel you creepin', I can see you from my shadow.  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo.  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it, like Taebo.  
And possibly bend you over.  
Look back and watch me  
smack that, all on the floor,  
smack that, give me some more,  
smack that, 'till you get sore  
smack that, oooh.  
smack that, all on the floor,  
smack that, give me some more,  
smack that, 'till you get sore,  
smack that, oooh

Audience: (applause)

Carlos: very good! Let's see what the judges say

Maria: I'm impress Sasuke you did very good

Cesilia: I say you great

Shadow: well Sasuke I must say you did excellent but not just because you sang my favorite song is because you have a good voice

Carlos: well there you have it we wish you luck on the votes

Sasuke: thanks (went backstage)

Carlos: okay next up is Temari!

(Temari coming out backstage wearing a black tank top, dark purple skirt, and black knee-high boots)

Carlos: she will be singing "Mother Earth" by Within Temptation

**Birds and butterflies  
Rivers and mountains she creates  
But you'll never know  
The next move she'll make  
You can try  
But it is useless to ask why  
Cannot control her  
She goes her own way **

She rules until the end of time  
She gives and she takes  
She rules until the end of time  
She goes her own way

With every breath  
And all the choices that we make  
We are only passing through on her way  
I find my strength  
Believing that your soul lives on  
Until the end of time  
I'll carry it with me

She rules until the end of time  
She gives and she takes  
She rules until the end of time  
until the end of time

**Until the end of time**

**She goes her own way**

Audience: (applause)

Carlos: excellent! Let see what the judges say

Maria: you did great

Cesilia: I'm not really listen to rock music but to that it was okay

Shadow: to me it AWESOME!!

Carlos: well we wish you luck on the votes

Temari: thanks (went backstage)

Carlos: okay everyone we're going to have two performances so please welcome are first performance Aya and Kiba!

(Aya and Kiba coming out from backstage. Aya is wearing a light blue mid-sleeve t-shirt, black vest, black skirt, black legging, light blue chuck Taylor high tops. And Kiba is wearing a black suit, white button t-shirt, and white sneakers)

Carlos: they will be singing "My Love" by Justin Timberlake ft. T.I and Robyn Troup (they sang it in the 49th Grammy award)

Kiba:**If I wrote you a symphony  
Just to say how much you mean to me  
(What would you do)**

Aya:**If I told you you were beautiful  
Would you page me on the regular  
(Tell me would you)  
**

Kiba:**Well baby I've been around the world  
But I ain't seen myself another girl  
(Like you)  
**

**This ring here represents my heart  
But there's just one thing I need from you  
(Saying I do)  
**  
Both:**Because, I can see us holding hands  
walking on the beach our toes in the sand  
I can see us on the country side  
sitting in the grass laying side by side  
You can be my baby  
Let me make you my lady  
Girl you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothin crazy  
See all I want you to do is be my love  
(So don't give away)  
**

Aya:**My love ( **Kiba: **So don't give away)  
My love (**Kiba: **So don't give away)  
My love (**Kiba: **So don't give away)  
**

Kiba:**Ain't another woman that could take your spot  
**

Aya:**My love (**Kiba:** So don't give away)  
My love (**Kiba:** So don't give away)  
My love (**Kiba:** So don't give away)**

Kiba: **Ain't another woman that could take your spot  
**

Aya:**My loooooooove  
Looooooove  
My looooooove  
My looooooove**

Kiba:**I don't what she hesitatin' for man.**

**Shorty, cool as a fan  
On the move once again  
Still has fam from Peru to Japan  
Listen baby, I don't wanna ruin your plan  
But if you got a man, try to lose him if you can  
Cause the girl's worldwide, throw they hands up high  
When you wanna come kick it wit a stand up guy  
You don't really wanna let the chance go by  
Cause you ain't seen wit a man so fly  
Friends so fly I can go fly  
Private, cause I handle mine  
T.I., they call me candle guy, simply cause I am on fire  
I Hate to have to cancel my vacation so you can't deny  
I'm patient, but I ain't gonna try  
You don't come, I ain't gonna die  
Hold up, what you mean, you can't go why?  
Me and your boyfriend, we ain't no tie  
You say you wanna kick it, when I ain't so high  
Baby, it's obvious that I ain't your guy  
Ain't gonna lie, I feel your space  
But forget your face, I swear I will  
St. Bart's, San Bullah(?) anywhere I chill  
Just bring wit me a pair, I will.**

Both:**I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach our toes in the sand  
I can see us in the country side  
Sitting in the grass laying side by side  
You can be my baby  
Gonna make you my lady**

Kiba:**Girl you amaze me  
**

Aya:**Ain't gotta do nothin' crazy  
See all I want you to do is be my love **

both:**Love  
My love  
Love  
My love  
Love  
**

Kiba:**Ain't another woman that could take your spot  
**

Both:**My loooooooove  
Looooooove  
My looooooove  
My looooooove**

Audience: (applause)

Aya and Kiba: (bowed and went backstage)

Carlos: that was Aya Yakamato and Kiba Inuzuka ladies and gentlemen and next performance is Raidon Yuki!

(Raidon coming out from backstage wearing a black short sleeve t-shirt, brown baggy pants, and black sneakers)

Carlos: he will be singing "Shut Up" by Simple Plan

**There you go**

**You're always so right**

**It's all a big show**

**It's all about you**

**You think you know**

**What everyone needs**

**You always take time**

**To criticize me**

**It seems like everyday**

**I make mistakes**

**I just can't get it right**

**It's like I'm the one**

**You love to hate**

**But not today**

**So shut up, shut up, shut up**

**Don't wanna hear it**

**Get out, get out, get out**

**Get out of my way**

**Step up, step up, step up**

**You'll never stop me**

**Nothing you say today**

**Is gonna bring me down**

**There you go**

**You never ask why**

**It's all a big lie**

**Whatever you do**

**You think you're special**

**But I know, and I know**

**And I know, and we know**

**That you're not**

**You're always there to point**

**Out my mistakes**

**And shove them in my face**

**It's like I'm the one**

**You love to hate**

**But not today**

**So shut up, shut up, shut up**

**Don't wanna hear it**

**Get out, get out, get out**

**Get out of my way**

**Step up, step up, step up**

**You'll never stop me**

**Nothing you say today**

**Is gonna bring me down**

**Is gonna bring me down**

**Will never bring me down**

**Don't tell me who I should be**

**And don't try to tell me what's right for me**

**Don't tell me what I should do**

**I don't wanna waste my time**

**I'll watch you fade away**

**So shut up, shut up, shut up**

**Don't wanna hear it**

**Get out, get out, get out**

**Get out of my way**

**Step up, step up, step up**

**You'll never stop me**

**Nothing you say today**

**Is gonna bring me down**

**Shut up, shut up, shut up**

**Don't wanna hear it**

**Get out, get out, get out**

**Get out of my way**

**Step up, step up, step up**

**You'll never stop me**

**Nothing you say today**

**Is gonna bring me down**

**Bring me down**

**shut up, shut up, shut up**

**Won't bring me down**

**shut up, shut up, shut up**

**Bring me down**

**shut up, shut up, shut up**

**Won't bring me down**

**Shut up, shut up, shut up**

Audience: (applause)

Raidon: (bowed and went backstage)

Carlos: that was Raidon Yuki ladies and gentlemen now back to the competition next up is…

TBC

* * *

Shadow: sorry guys but I need to stop there 

Maria: hey Shadow, what happen to Carlos?

Shadow: Carlos?

Maria: yea he was "the mummy" you were chasing

Shadow (sweatdrop): oops…

Maria: what do you mean oops?

Shadow: well, you see I accidentally buried him…

Maria: YOU WHAT!!

Shadow: but I didn't know it was him!

Maria: SAVE YOUR EXUSES LATER WE NEED TO FIND HIM!! (holding a shovel)

Shadow: o-kay well please review and no flame please (holding a shovel) see ya later!

Maria: COME ON!!

Shadow: I'M COMING!!


	18. Chapter 18

Shadow: Hi everybody I'm back…

Carlos: (glaring at Shadow)

Shadow: with Carlos who really mad at me for burying him and he doesn't have his bandages anymore

Carlos: you're damn right!

Shadow: I said I was sorry!

Carlos: FINE! Apology accepted

Shadow: YAY!

Carlos: DarkShadow93 doesn't own Naruto, the songs and the Ocs

* * *

(Stage) 

Carlos: okay next up is Gaara!

(Gaara coming out from backstage wearing a black suit, black button t-shirt, a red tie and black shoes)

Carlos: he will be singing "Helena" by My Chemical Romance

**Long ago  
Just like the hearse you die to get in again  
We are so far from you **

Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate  
The lives of everyone you know  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight

_Chorus_  
What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

Came a time  
When every star fall brought you to tears again  
We are the very hurt you sold  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight

_Chorus_  
What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

Can you hear me?  
Are you near me?  
Can we pretend to leave and then  
We'll meet again  
When both our cars collide?

_Chorus_  
What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

Audience: (applause)

Carlos: very good, let see what the judges say

Maria: that was good

Cesilia: you were kind a good

Shadow: I say you did perfect

Carlos: well there you have it we wish you luck on the votes

Gaara: thanks (went backstage)

Carlos: okay next up is Naruto!

(Naruto coming out from backstage wearing a black t-shirt, black jean jacket, a konoha leaf symbol necklace, dark blue jeans, black shoes)

Carlos: he will be singing "In The End" by Linkin Park

**It starts with  
One thing, i don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme, to explain in due time  
All i know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down till the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
You didn't look out below,  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Tryn' to hold on, but didn't even know  
I wasted it all Just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside  
And even though i tried  
It all fell apart  
What it meant to me,  
Will, eventually be,  
A memory of a time,  
When i tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter...  
I had to fall, to loose it all...  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter... **

One thing, i don't know why  
It doesn't even mather how hard you try  
Keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself  
How i tried so hard...  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like i was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so far  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end...

You kept everything inside  
And even though i tried it all fell apart  
What it meant to me,  
Will eventually, be a memory of a time  
When i tried so hard,  
And got so far,  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall, to loose it all  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter

I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far, as i can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know

I've put my trust, in you  
Pushed as far as i can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know...  
I tried so hard,  
And got so far,  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall, to lose it all,  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter

Carlos: very good, let see what the judges say

Maria: you did terrific!

Cesilia: you did pretty good and pretty bad but you were okay

Shadow: I say you did great

Carlos: well there you have it we wish you luck on the vote

Naruto: thanks (went backstage)

Carlos: okay everyone we're going to have 4 last performances so please welcome are first performance Chiyo and Yuki!

(Chiyo and Yuki coming out from backstage. Chiyo wearing a yellow tank top, light blue jeans, white tennis shoes, and two orange bracelets. And Yuki is wearing a white t-shirt, a jean skirt that stop to her knees, her purple glasses, brown knee-high boots, and hoops earrings)

Carlos: they will be singing "Pretty Boy" by M2M

Chiyo: **I lie awake at night  
See things in black and white  
I've only got you inside my mind  
You know you have made me blind**

Yuki: **I lie awake and pray  
That you will look my way  
I have all this longing in my heart  
I knew it right from the start**

Both: **Oh my pretty pretty boy i love you  
Like i never ever loved no one before you  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
Just tell me you love me too  
Oh my pretty pretty boy  
I need you  
Oh my pretty pretty boy i do  
Let me inside  
Make me stay right beside you**

Chiyo: **I used to write your name  
And put it in a frame  
And sometime i think i hear you call  
Right from my bedroom wall**

Yuki: **You stay a little while  
And touch me with your smile  
And what can i say to make you mine  
To reach out for you in time**

Both: **Oh my pretty pretty boy i love you  
Like i never ever loved no one before you  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
Just tell me you love me too  
Oh my pretty pretty boy  
I need you  
Oh my pretty pretty boy i do  
Let me inside  
Make me stay right beside you**

**Bridge  
Oh pretty boy  
Say you love me too**

**Oh my pretty pretty boy i love you  
Like i never ever loved no one before you  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
Just tell me you love me too  
Oh my pretty pretty boy  
I need you  
Oh my pretty pretty boy i do  
Let me inside  
Make me stay right beside you**

Audience: (applause)

Chiyo and Yuki: (bowed and went backstage)

Carlos: that was Chiyo and Yuki ladies and gentlemen, next up is Bella and Emiko!

(Bella and Emiko coming out from backstage. Bella is wearing a sky blue t-shirt with red letter that say "Don't touch my waffles!" black pants, white and sky blue shoes. And Emiko is wearing a violet blue tank top, blue jean, violet shoes)

Carlos: they will be singing "Save you Generation" by Fall Out Boy

Bella: **I have a present,  
It is a present,  
You'll have to learn to find it within you,  
If you could learn,  
To love it you just might like it,  
You cant live without it,  
There's a million open windows,  
Passing these opened windows,  
Passing these opened windows, **

Both:** Whaoh, Whaoh, Whaoh x2 **

Emiko:** There is plenty,  
To criticize,  
It gets so easy to narrow these eyes,  
But these eyes will stay wide,  
I will stay young,  
Young and dumb inside,  
I had just begun,  
To forget my lines,  
You're not punk and I'm telling everyone **

Both:** You could save yourself,  
you could save us all,  
Go on living, prove us wrong,  
Your leap of faith,  
Could be a well - timed smile,  
Survival never goes out of style **

Bella:** I have a message: save your generation,  
We're killing each other by sleeping in,  
Finnegan, begin again,  
This one can be won,  
One can become two,  
Two can pick and choose,  
You could be the first **

Both:** You could save yourself,  
you could save us all,  
Go on living, prove us wrong,  
Your leap of faith,  
Could be a well - timed smile,  
Survival never goes out of style **

Emiko:** You have to learn to learn from your mistakes,  
You can afford to lose a little face,  
The things you break,  
Some can't be replaced,  
A simple rule: every day be sure you wake, **

Both:**  
You could save yourself,  
you could save us all,  
Go on living, prove us wrong,  
Your leap of faith,  
Could be a well - timed smile,  
Survival never goes out of...  
Survival never goes out of...  
Survival never goes out of style**

Audience: (applause)

Bella and Emiko: (bowed and went backstage)

Carlos: that was Emiko and Bella ladies and gentlemen, next up is Jessica, Emele and Nozomi!

(Jessica, Emele and Nozomi coming out from backstage. Jessica is wearing an orange V-neck top, cargo pants, a locket with a picture of her parents around her neck, orange shoes. Emele is wearing red tank top, black jeans, and red shoes. And Nozomi is wearing yellow peasant blouse, blue jeans, white and yellow shoes)

Carlos: they will be singing "Survivor" by Destiny's Child

Emele: **Now that you are out of my life,  
I'm so much better  
You thought that I'd be weak without ya,  
but I'm stronger  
You thought that I'd be broke without ya,  
but I'm richer  
You thought that I'd be sad without ya,  
I laugh harder  
You thought I wouldn't grow without ya,  
now I'm wiser  
You thought that I'd be helpless without ya,  
but I'm smarter  
You thought that I'd be stressed without ya,  
but I'm chillin'  
You thought I wouldn't sell without ya,  
sold 9 million **

Both:** I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what)  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what)  
I'm a survivor (what), I'm gonna make it  
(what)  
I'm a survivor (what), keep on survivin' (what) **

Jessica:** Thought I couldn't breath without ya,  
I'm inhalin'  
You thought I couldn't see without ya,  
perfect vision  
You thought I couldn't last without ya,  
but I'm lastin'  
You thought that I would die without ya,  
but I'm livin'  
Thought that I would fail without ya,  
but I'm on top  
Thought that it would be over by now,  
but it won't stop  
Thought that I would self destruct,  
but I'm still here  
Even in my years to come,  
I'm still gonna be here **

Both:** I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what)  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what)  
I'm a survivor (what), I'm gonna make it  
(what)  
I'm a survivor (what), keep on survivin' (what)  
**  
Nozomi:** I'm wishin' you the best,  
pray that you are blessed  
Much success, no stress, and lots of  
happiness  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna blast you on the radio  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna lie on you or yo family, yo  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna hate on you in the magazine  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna compromise my christianity  
(I'm better than that)  
You know I'm not gonna diss you on the  
internet  
('Cause my mama taught me better than that)  
**  
Both:** I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what)  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what)  
I'm a survivor (what), I'm gonna make it  
(what)  
I'm a survivor (what), keep on survivin' (what)  
**  
Jessica:** After all of the darkness and sadness,  
soon comes happiness  
If I surround myself with positive things,  
I'll gain posterity **

Both:** I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what)  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what)  
I'm a survivor (what), I'm gonna make it  
(what)  
I'm a survivor (what), keep on survivin' (what) **

I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what)  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what)  
I'm a survivor (what), I'm gonna make it  
(what)  
I'm a survivor (what), keep on survivin' (what)

Audience: (applause)

Emele, Jessica and Nozomi: (bowed and went backstage)

Carlos: that was Emele Lynn, Nozomi and Jessica ladies and gentlemen, okay are last performance for today is Tenten and Tarento!

(Tenten and Tarento coming out from backstage. Tenten is wearing black halter dress, black boots, hoop earring and her hair is let go. And Tarento was wearing a black wrap-around top, black pants, black boots, and black earrings)

Carlos: they will be singing "Beautiful Liar" by Beyonce ft. Shakira

Both:** (Ay)  
(Ay)  
(Ay, Nobody likes being played) **

Oh, Beyonce, Beyonce  
Oh, Shakira, Shakira (Hey)

Tarento:** He said, I'm worth it, his one desire **

Tenten:** I know things about him you wouldn't  
want to read about**

Tarento:** He kissed me, his one and only (**Tenten:** Yes) Beatiful Liar  
**

Tenten:** Tell me how you tolerate the things you  
Just found out about  
You never know  
**

Tarento:** Why are we the ones who suffer  
**

Tenten: **I have to let go **

Tarento:** He won't be the one to cry **

Both:** (Ay) Lets not kill the Karma  
(Ay) Lets not start a fight  
(Ay) Its not worth the drama  
For a Beautiful Liar **

Tenten:** Oh can't we laugh about it (**Tarento**: ha ha ha)  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without him  
Just a Beautiful Liar **

I trusted him  
but then I followed you  
I saw you together

Tarento:** I didn't know about you till I saw you with him again **

Tenten:** I walked in on your love scene  
slow dancing**

Tarento:** You stole everything  
how could you say I did you wrong **

Tenten:** We never know**

Tarento:** When the pain and heartbreaks over **

Tenten:** I have to let go**

Tarento:** The innocence is gone **

Both:** (Ay) Let's not kill the Karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a Beautiful Liar **

Tenten:** Oh can we laugh about it (**Tarento:** ha ha)  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without him  
Just a beautiful liar **

Tell me how to forgive you,(Tarento:** ooh)  
When its me who's ashamed? (**Tarento:** oh)  
**Tarento:** And I wish I could free you  
of the hurt and the pain **

Both:** but the answer is simple  
he's the one to blame  
**  
(As Tenten and Tarento finish their part they started to do some dance moves)

(Background)**  
Ay, Beyonce, Beyonce  
Oh, Shakira, Shakira  
Ay, Beyonce, Beyonce  
Oh, Shakira, Shakira **

Both:** (Ay) Lets not kill the Karma  
(Ay) Lets not start a fight  
(Ay) Its not worth the drama  
For a Beautiful Liar **

(Oh) When we laugh about it  
(Oh) Its not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without him  
Just a beautiful liar

Audience: (applause)

Tenten and Tarento: (bowed and went backstage)

Carlos: that was Tarento Yoru and Tenten ladie and gentlemen, okay reader is time for you to vote which Naruto character is going to the next stage to be konoha Idol! Bye!

* * *

Shadow: okay everyone is time to vote which Naruto character going to the next stage but remember don't vote Tenten and Kiba because their special guest not in the competition anymore. So please review and vote and no flame please. 


	19. Chapter 19

Shadow: thanks for voting everybody

Carlos: hey Shadow who **Darkness92**?

Shadow: I can't tell you it a secret

Carlos: no fair!

Shadow: life isn't fair

Carlos: that didn't make sense

Shadow: I know…I don't own Naruto, the songs, and the Ocs

* * *

(Stage) 

Carlos: okay, everyone it time to see who is staying and who are not but only one would be leaving understand

Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Temari: (nodded)

Carlos: good, (opening the envelope) Gaara…you're staying

Gaara: cool

Carlos: Naruto…you're staying

Naruto: sweet!

Carlos: Temari….

* * *

Shadow: well that all for now plea- 

Carlos: Shadow!

Shadow: made you look! XD –ahem- anyway please continue

* * *

Carlos: … I'm sorry but you're not staying

Temari: I understand (hugs Gaara for a good-bye)

Carlos: Sasuke…you're staying

Sasuke: hn

Carlos: well there you have it everyone, we see you next time on Konoha Idol

* * *

Shadow: well there you have it

Carlos: poor Temari TT.TT

Shadow: yeah, but she only got one vote

Carlos: HEY WAIT A MINUTE!! Sasuke got one vote too!

Shadow: no Sasuke got two vote because **Darkness92** has a brother and I did met him

Carlos: so…that counts?

Shadow: yeah that counts

Carlos: okay, anyway aren't you going to tell the readers who did the specials guest something

Shadow: oh yeah, readers who made the specials guest this is for you, I'm not going to use the special guest anymore because the story is going to be over any minute, and for your surprise, it will be at the end of the story that I say before.

Carlos: hey Shadow what is their surprise?

Shadow: ooohh something really really special

Carlos: o-kay anyway please review and no flames please

Shadow: and I need more songs too, so help me please!

Shadow and Carlos: bye/adios!


	20. Chapter 20

Shadow: Sorry I didn't update, this was suppose to be yesterday but I went with my uncle and aunt but here chapter 20 and here a little of SasukexNaruto

Carlos: DarkShadow93 doesn't own Naruto and the songs

-**Thought- **

**Singing **

* * *

(Stage) 

Carlos: hello everyone and welcome back to the show Konoha Idol!

Audience: (applause and whistling)

Carlos: okay, let get started with are first ninja Naruto!

(Naruto coming out from backstage wearing a black t-shirt, dark blue jean, and brown shoes)

Carlos: he will be singing "Simple and Clean" by Utada Hikaru (N/A: that the only song that pop to my head)

**When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go **

You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

(Whisper)So simple and clean...

The daily things that keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,

Wish I could prove I love you  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

Audience: (applause)

Carlos: very good, let's see what the judges say

Maria: it was so good that I can't say any other word

Cesilia: I go with my cousin on that one you did so beautiful with that song

Shadow: I say the same thing what my friends say

Carlos: well their you have it, we wish you luck on the votes

Naruto: thanks (went backstage)

Carlos: okay everyone next up will be Sasuke after these commercial breaks!

Audience: (applause)

* * *

(In commercial break) (Boys dressing room) 

Sasuke: done… (Folding a note and put the note in Naruto backpack pockets)

knock…knock

Sasuke: yes…

Maria (behind the door): Sasuke-kun it me Maria, I just came here to tell you that it going to be you're turn so are you ready?

Sasuke: yeah I'm ready

* * *

(Commercial break over) (Stage) 

Carlos: and we're back, so are next ninja is Sasuke!

(Sasuke coming out from backstage wearing a soldier uniform (N/A: you know those clothes when they go to war)

Carlos: he will be singing "Ghost of You" by My Chemical Romance

**I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died, we'd be together  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try **

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever...  
Ever...

Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me

If I fall  
If I fall (down)

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna...

Carlos: very good, let see what the judges say

Maria: you were great!

Cesilia: well I say you were kind a low but a bit high but still good

Shadow: I swear I'm going to kick myself what I'm about to say…you were amazing

Carlos: well there you have we wish you luck on the votes

Sasuke: thanks (went backstage)

Carlos: okay are last ninja is Gaara!

(Gaara coming out from backstage wearing a long-sleeve white button t-shirt, black baggy pants, white shoes)

Carlos: he will be singing "Untitled" by Simple Plan

**I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight **

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

Chorus:  
How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Audience: (applause)

Carlos: excellent, now lets see what the judges say

Maria: you were so sweet and smooth with the song

Cesilia: it was cool

Shadow: I say you were fantastic

Carlos: well there you have it we wish luck on the votes

Gaara: thanks (went backstage)

Carlos: okay everyone we're going to have a final performance so please welcome Tenten and Kiba!

(Tenten and Kiba coming out from backstage. Tenten wearing a black stripes white tank top, baggy blue jeans, white sneaker, hoop earring. And Kiba is wearing a black jet jacket, white shirt, dark blue jeans, and black shoes)

Carlos: they will be singing "Glamorous" by Fergie feat. Ludacris

Kiba:** If you aint got no money take yo'broke home **

**If you aint got no money take yo'broke home**

Tenten: **G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S**

**We flying the first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne  
Livin' the life  
In the fast lane  
And I wont change  
For the glamorous, oh the flossy flossy**

**chorus:  
The glamorous,  
The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life)  
For the glamorous, oh the flossy flossy**

**Wear them gold and diamonds rings  
All them things don't mean a thing  
Chaperons and limousines  
Shopping for expensive things  
I be on the movie screens  
Magazines and boogie scenes  
I'm not clean, I'm not pristine  
Im n queen, I'm no machine  
I still go to Taco Bell  
Drive through, raw as Hell  
I don't care, I'm still real  
No matter how many records I sell  
After the show or after the grammys  
I like to go cool out with the family  
Sippin', reminscing on days when I had a Mustang  
And now I'm in...**

**We flying the first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne  
Livin' the life  
In the fast lane  
And I wont change  
For the glamorous, oh the flossy flossy**

**chorus:  
The glamorous,  
The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life)  
For the glamorous, oh the flossy flossy**

Kiba: **Im talking Champagne wishes, caviar dreams  
You deserve nothing but all the finer things  
Now this whole world has no clue to do with us  
I've got enough money in the bank for the two of us  
Brother gotta keep enough lettuce  
To support your shoe fetish  
Lifestyles so rich and famous  
Robin Leach will get jealous  
Half a million for the stones  
Takin trips from here to Rome  
So If you aint got no money take yo'broke home**

Tenten:** G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S**

**B-section + chorus x2  
We flying the first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne  
Livin' the life  
In the fast lane  
And I wont change  
For the glamorous, oh the flossy flossy**

**chorus:  
The glamorous,  
The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life)  
For the glamorous, oh the flossy flossy**

**I got problems up to here  
I've got people in my ear  
Telling me these crazy things  
That I don't want to know (f y'all)  
I've got money in the bank  
And I'd really like to thank  
All the fans, I'd like to thank  
Thank you really though  
Cuz I remember yesterday  
When I dreamt about the days  
When I'd rock on MTV, that be really dope  
Damn, It's been a long road  
And the industry is cold  
I'm glad my daddy tell me so, he let his daugther know. x3**

Audience: (applause)

Tenten and Kiba: (bowed and went backstage)

Carlos: okay everyone vote for which Naruto character going to the final stage to be…

Audience: Konoha Idol!!

Carlos: bye!

* * *

(Boys dressing room) 

Gaara: see ya Naruto (leaving)

Naruto: bye Gaara! (Going to get his backpack)

Naruto: hey, what this? (Get a note from his backpack pocket)

Narrator: -To: Naruto, From:…Sasuke! - (Got his backpack and went to the Studio)

* * *

(Studio) (Where Shadow getting things ready for tomorrow show) 

Shadow: okay audio are okay, lights are okay, camera are-

Naruto: SHADOW! SHADOW!

Shadow: (turn around) hey Naruto what wrong?

Naruto: I had to tell you something

Shadow: what is it?

Naruto: is about Sasuke

Shadow: what about him?

Naruto: he put this on my backpack (give Shadow the note)

Shadow: (starts to unfold the note and read it)

Naruto: so what the note about?

Shadow: Naruto is not a note

Naruto: is not?

Shadow: no…it's a love poem

Naruto (blushing): a…love…poem

Shadow: yeah…

Naruto: what does it say?

Shadow: it say(start reading the poem)

TBC

* * *

Carlos: HEY! Why did you stop on a cliffhanger! 

Shadow: because I need some help…

Carlos: well tell them

Shadow: okay, readers I would really like you to make me a "love poem" for it can be the poem what Sasuke give to Naruto

Maria: she will only pick one with the most romantic or a bit romantic poem

Shadow: and the winner will get free cookies!!

Carlos: hey Shadow I have a poem…

Shadow: for the next chapter!

Carlos: no…for you

Shadow: really! Tell me!

Carlos: okay ahem, roses are red, violets are blue,….YOU STINK AT WRITING AND YOUR FARTS STINK TOO HAHA!!

Shadow: (cracking her knuckle)

Carlos: (stops laughing)

Maria: Carlos…

Carlos: yeah…

Maria: run…

Shadow (growled): CARLOS!!

Carlos: (gulp) yyes…

Shadow: YOU'RE DEAD!!

Carlos: AAAAHHHH!! (running away)

Shadow: GET BACK HERE YOU DOO DOO HEAD!! (start chasing Carlos)

Carlos: MOMMY!!

Maria: hn…. (took out her cell phone and star dialing 911) hello, I need an ambulance for Carlos again…thank you (puts away her cell phone) anyway please review, vote and make a love poem but if you want to…so bye!


	21. Chapter 21

Shadow: hi everyone!

Bubbles: hi!

Maria: hey who is she?

Shadow: this is my cousin Bubbles

Bubbles: that my nickname don't wear it out!

Maria: that didn't make sense…

Bubbles: I know…

Shadow: any who I like to thank **Cherry Blossm Petals12**** (Please update soon on Ninja Idol)**,**BlackStarAlchemist, ****Hinata'sbf**,and **e-herocharles **for making alove poem you guys did cool poems!

Bubbles: and the winner…

Shadow: the winner is….**BlackStarAlchemist**! (Gives a box of cookies and a bag of cat plushies)

Maria: and we're going to give **Cherry Blossm Petals12**, **Hinata'sbf**, and **e-herocharles **some cookies too formaking good poems that are great even though you three didn't win, we still want to give you three some cookies! (Gave them box of cookies)

Shadow: okay then let begin the story, I don't own Naruto, the songs, and the poem

**-Thought-**

(things)

* * *

(In Studio) 

Naruto: what does it say?

Shadow: it says (start reading the poem)

_I see you and can't help but admire.  
Looking at your eyes, I see a hidden fire.  
Only you can make me stare  
Vast oceans called eyes look at me and I glare.  
Even I can hide the truth from you.  
Never couldn't, you can't see through.  
Anywhere you go, I want to be.  
Ready to admit that you're all I see.  
Underneath I like your absentmindedness...a little...  
To talk to you, I reveil little...__ Until__ now__  
Only__ you I love, Naruto_

Naruto: (blushing red)

Shadow: WOW! That is so sweet even though I hate lovey dovey it so sweet!

Naruto: yeah I say the same thing

Shadow: Naruto…

Naruto: yeah…

Shadow: do you love Sasuke

Naruto: yes

Shadow: then what wrong, he wrote you that he loves you and you love him too

Naruto: yeah but if he really loves me then he need to show me his love to me

Shadow: what do you mean?

Naruto: (Whisper something to Shadow ear as Shadow was turning so red)

Shadow: oh…that "Love"

Naruto: (nodded)

Shadow: well…maybe he will do that "love" with you

Naruto: maybe…

Shadow: Naruto cheer up, why not we go to a theater and watch a movie my treat!

Naruto: okay

* * *

(Studio where everyone getting ready for the show) 

Shadow: THAT WAS AN AWESOME MOVIE!

Naruto (shaking): yyeah…

Shadow: Naruto don't tell me that the movie "The Ring" scared you that easy

Naruto: of course not!

Shadow: then why are you shaking?

Naruto: okay maybe a little

Shadow: a little hm… (Grinned) **–I think I have an idea- **well okay then I will see you later (going to the judges table)

Naruto: see ya

* * *

(Judges Table) 

Shadow: (whisper) psst Maria…

Maria (whisper to Shadow): yeah…

Shadow: I need your help

Maria: of what?

Shadow: well…it's a long story but if I tell will you help me

Maria: of course

Shadow: okay then…

* * *

(In Stage) 

Carlos: hi everyone and welcome back to Konoha Idol!

Audience: (applause and whistling)

Carlos: okay is time to see who is leaving and who is staying…

* * *

(Judges Table) 

Cesilia: (look at the other side of the table where Maria sat but there was no Maria) hey Shadow where my anime freak cousin?

Shadow: uumm…she in the bathroom

Cesilia: oh o.k.

Shadow: **-Maria please hurry-**

* * *

(Studio halls) 

Maria: now where is that cable box?

(As Maria was walking she stops to see the cable box)

Maria: there you are! (Open the cable box and pull the light cables)

* * *

(In Stage) 

Carlos: okay then let begin Naruto you're…

(Suddenly the lights went off)

Naruto: what the…

Cesilia: I can't see!

Shadow: -**excellent!-**

Carlos: aaahh! I'm blind!!

Shadow: **-now is time to do my action-** (sneaks behind of Naruto) **–good thing I'm good at seeing at the dark, now is time to do my job- **(screamed as a demon girl)

Naruto: (screamed as a little girl and clutch onto something or…somebody)

Shadow: (took out her camera and sneak in front to get ready for taking some sweet pictures)

(Suddenly the lights were back on)

Shadow: (taking pictures of Naruto clutching onto Sasuke's shirt)

Sasuke (smirking): what's wrong dobe scared of the dark

Naruto (blushing): shut up teme! (Let go of Sasuke shirt)

Shadow: (stop taking pictures) this are so going be in eBay (went back to the judges table)

Carlos: ahem…any who lets continue where we stop, Naruto you're staying

Naruto: ok

Carlos: Gaara…I'm sorry but you're leaving

Gaara: I understand

Carlos: Sasuke you're staying

Sasuke: cool.

Carlos: well that all the time we have, we will see Sasuke and Naruto in the finals!

Audience: (applause)

Carlos: bye!

* * *

(Studio Halls) 

Shadow: thanks for helping me Maria

Maria: you welcome…so what your next plan?

Shadow: well my next plan is so going to make Naruto loose his virginity bwahaha!!

Maria: (sweatdrop) **-this is going to be a long night-**

TBC

* * *

Shadow: well there you have it! 

Maria: WAAAHH!! Gaara left!!

Gaara: no I didn't

Shadow: aaahh!! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!

Gaara: the back door…

Shadow: oh…

Maria: GAARA!! (Glomp Gaara)

Gaara: hey can't you let go of me!

Maria: NO!

Shadow: Maria let go of Gaara (Pulling Maria off of Gaara)

Maria: TT-TT

Shadow: anyway I like to thank all of you reviewer out there for helping me look for some songs (throw cookies and marshmallows) and I like to thank **Cherry Blossm Petals12 **for the idea making Naruto scream as a little girl and clutch Sasuke shirt, well please review and no flames please. Ja ne!


	22. Sakura and Ino Plan Part 1

Shadow: TT-TT

Maria: Shadow? What wrong?

Shadow: Carlos is not here and I have nobody to hurt and called someone Mr. Grouchy

Maria: well…don't worry maybe-

Carlos: hi girls, sorry I came a bit late

Shadow: MR. GROUCHY!! (Glomp Carlos)

Carlos: damn it Shadow! Stop calling me that and get off of me!

Shadow (got off of Carlos): well Carlos is here, and I like to thank**Cherry Blossm Petals12** for an idea. let begin the story!

Maria: DarkShadow93 doesn't own Naruto and the songs

**-****Thought-**

(Things)

* * *

(Alley) 

Sakura (evil laugh): hehehe…is time for my plan…

Ino: forehead girl?

Sakura: Ino-pig!?

Ino: what are you doing here!

Sakura: I'm here to get my bag that I left (holding a bag)

Ino: what's in the bag?

Sakura: it's not of your business…anyway I see ya around Ino-PIG!

Ino: see ya BILLBOARD BROW!

Sakura: (leave)

Ino: **-stupid Sakura, good thing she left for I can finish my plan bwahahaha!-**

* * *

(Studio) 

Shadow: hmm…

Maria: is something the matter Shadow?

Shadow: did you sense something like a minute ago?

Maria: umm…no I don't think so

Shadow: oh well it might be my imagination

Maria: yea maybe…

* * *

(Studio ceiling) 

Sakura: heh…good thing that the security guards are in their coffee break (N\A: -.- I should get myself some new security) okay then where is that window?

* * *

(Other side of the studio ceiling) (N\A: the studio building is like 5 feet) 

Ino: okay then where is that window? (Looks the other side if the building) huh? Is that billboard brow?

* * *

(Studio ceiling) 

Sakura: huh? No window…

Ino: BILLBOARD BROW!

Sakura: (turn to her left) Ino-pig!

Ino: (point to Sakura) WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

Sakura: I'm trying to get inside

Ino: why?

Sakura: to get revenge of Shadow **–even though I do that later-**…what about you?

Ino: I'm just come to get revenge on…Maria

Sakura: why?

Ino: because she didn't pay me my dollar back

Sakura: well then…

Crick…crick…

Sakura: what was that!?

Crackle…crackle…

Ino: I don't know?

(Suddenly the ceiling broke as both Ino and Sakura crash down to the studio hall)

Sakura and Ino: AAAHHH!!

* * *

(Studio Hall) 

Sakura: ouch…my butt

Ino: ditto

Sakura (standing up): well see ya Ino-pig (leaving)

Ino: see ya forehead girl (leaving in the other direction)

(Sakura who ran to the janitor closet and Ino she ran to the left corner where there was another janitor closet)

* * *

(Janitor closet: Sakura) 

Sakura: hehehe…my plan is going perfect; with these cute clothes Sasuke-kun will love me and not that baka Naruto!

* * *

(Janitor closet: Ino) 

Ino: bwahaha…my plan is going perfect with this costume I found, I will try to sneak on Naruto and then I try to KILL HIM for taking my Sasuke-kun!

* * *

(Janitor closet: Ino/Sakura) 

Ino/Sakura: this will be the perfect plan and nothing will stop me bwahaha!

TBC

* * *

Shadow: Sorry but I need to stop there 

Carlos: because it's 12:27 a.m. and we need to sleep because your mom will so get mad at us if we don't

Shadow: (yawn) yeah…anyway please review and no (yawn) flames please…Ja ne!

Maria and Carlos: bye! and happy Cinco de Mayo!


	23. Sakura and Ino Plan Part 2

Shadow: (happy dance)

Carlos: what's wrong with Shadow?

Maria: she happy because there going to be a convention in our hometown

Carlos: what convention?

Maria: the…FANIME CONVENTION WOOHOO!!

Carlos: you're going too?

Maria: yup my parents let me go with Shadow this is so going to be awesome!

Carlos: well okay I hope you guys have fun, anyway DarkShadow93 doesn't own Naruto and the songs

**-Thought-**

(Things)

* * *

Last time in Konoha Idol

(Janitor closet: Sakura)

Sakura: hehehe…my plan is going perfect; with these cute clothes Sasuke-kun will love me and not that baka Naruto!

(Janitor closet: Ino)

Ino: bwahaha…my plan is going perfect with this costume I found, I will try to sneak on Naruto and then I try to KILL HIM for taking my Sasuke-kun!

(Janitor closet: Ino/Sakura)

Ino/Sakura: this will be the perfect plan and nothing will stop me bwahaha!

* * *

(On with the story) (Studio Halls with Naruto and Tarento) 

Tarento: thanks for taking me for lunch Naruto

Naruto: no problem

Tarento:Naruto…

Naruto: yes (turns to look at Tarento)

Tarento: (kissed Naruto in the cheek)

Naruto: (widened eyes) Tarento?

Tarento (wink): that's a thank you kiss

Naruto: oh (smile)

Tarento: (smile back to Naruto)

(As they start walking they stop at what they saw and can't believe they saw. They saw Sakura coming out in the Janitor closet wearing that kind of clothes! She is wearing a jean mini skirt, black high-heels, and a tight pink tank top that almost shows her breast!)

Naruto and Tarento: **-IS THAT SAKURA!-**

(As for Sakura who didn't notice Tarento and Naruto went to the other direction of the halls and in backstage)

Naruto: okay…that was weird?

Tarento: yeah let's go backstage and see what she's up to…

Naruto: right!

(As the two of them went backstage to follow Sakura. Bella, Emiko and Jessica came to the scene as they saw Tarento and Naruto went backstage)

Bella: hey wasn't that Tarento and Naruto?

Jessica: I guess so…

Excuse you three young ladies…

(As the three turn their head to the right hall they saw an old lady. The old lady was wearing a blue long-sleeve gown, her light blond hair was tie in a bun, she wearing some glasses, and holding a cane. And did I mention that she has a BIG butt the size of a bowling ball!)

Bella: (twitching eye) **–whoa that one big butt old lady-**

Emiko: umm…can we help you old lady?

Old lady: yes, do you know a boy name Naruto Uzumaki?

Jessica: (nods) yes he's our friend…why you need him?

Old lady: ooh I just want his autograph to give it to my grand-daughter that all

Emiko: oh okay well I go get him for you

Jessica: I go with you!

Bella: me too!

(As the three girls went backstage and left the old lady alone in the hallway. The old lady starting to laugh evilly)

Old lady (evil aura): hehehe…those foolish girls didn't know that it was me! Ino! Disguise as an old innocent lady bwhaha…when they bring Naruto to me I will hit him with my cane and then tie him up with some ropes and then…kill him!

* * *

(Backstage) (Where Tarento and Naruto are in the buffet table pretending to get some food while watching Sakura who's flirting with Sasuke) 

Sakura: ooohh Sasuke-kun you were so awesome when you were singing Smack That on TV! (N/A: I think I'm going to barf!)

Sasuke: Sakura can't you just leave me alone!

Sakura: but I just want to hang out with you and eat lunch with you

Sasuke: I said no!

* * *

(Buffet table) 

Naruto: (jealous mode)

Tarento: this is getting weirder every minute…oh look cookies!

* * *

(With Sasuke and Sakura) 

Sasuke: Sakura can't you just leave!

Sakura: but I…

ELECTRIC SHADOW WHIPS JUTSU!!

(Suddenly whips made of shadow wrap around on Sakura)

Sakura: what the!

(Then the whips of shadow starting electrocute Sakura)

Sakura: AAAHHH!!

(As the whips made of shadow disappear around Sakura. Sakura collapse on the floor all toasted and with swirly eyes (N/A: YAY! Swirly eyes!)

* * *

(Buffet table) 

Naruto and Tarento: -**what the! - **(ran to where Sasuke and "dead" Sakura are)

* * *

(Sasuke and "dead" Sakura) 

Tarento: Sasuke! Is she okay!?

Sasuke: she's okay, she just collapse that's all (as he pick her up bridal style)

Naruto: who did this to her?

It was me…

(As the three look in front of them to see…Shadow!)

Tarento: Shadow! You did this to her!?

Shadow (nod): yup! And I did it because she shouldn't be here but she came back and got shock…

Naruto: that was a cool jutsu you did to her!

Shadow: thanks I practice hard to make it perfect!

Tarento: sorry to interrupt but Shadow if Sakura here doesn't it mean that Ino here too?

Shadow: OH CRAP! YOU'RE RIGHT!

HEY GUYS!

(As four of them look and saw Emiko, Jessica and Bella running to them)

Jessica: hi everyone I just want to tell something to Naruto that- (Saw Sakura all toasted and have swirly eyes) WHAT HAPPEN TO SAKURA-SAN!!

Shadow: umm…it's a long story…anyway what were you saying about Naruto?

Bella: she was going to say that there is an old lady waiting for Naruto in the halls

Naruto: what does she want?

Emiko: she wants your autograph to give it to her grand-daughter

Naruto: oh okay well I be back you guys (leaving backstage)

Shadow: Naruto…

Naruto: yeah

Shadow: be careful

Naruto: right!

Shadow: Alright team we have a little mission I'm going to tell you guys but first we need Raidon, Emele, Yuki, Chiyo, Nozomi and Aya for this mission

* * *

1 minutes later (Backstage) 

Bella: here Raidon, Emele, Yuki, Chiyo, Nozomi and Aya

Jessica: everyone here!

Shadow: good...okay everyone this mission I will need some of you to come with me for we could look for Ino and some of you will stay here and guard Sakura…understands

Everyone: yes!

Shadow: good, Raidon, Emele, Yuki, Nozomi and Aya you guys are coming with me, the rest of you tie Sakura in a chair and guard her don't let her escape outta of your sight you got that!

Chiyo, Emiko, Bella, Jessica and Tarento: got it!

Shadow: good! Okay team lets look for Ino and fast!

Raidon, Emele, Yuki, Nozomi and Aya: right!

(As Shadow and her team left to look for Ino, the girls start tying Sakura in a chair)

* * *

(The halls) 

Naruto: huh…that strange?

(As Naruto look each to direction of the halls he didn't see the old lady)

Naruto: I wonder where she is

Old lady: excuse me are you Naruto?

Naruto: (turns around and saw the old lady) –**whoa this old lady really has a big butt- **uuhh… yes I am, you must be the old lady that Emiko-san and Jessica-san told me

Old lady: yes…oh my god what is that! (Point behind Naruto)

Naruto: what?! (Looks behind)

Old lady: (hits Naruto with her cane)

WHAM!

(As Naruto collapse in the floor. The old lady or should I say Ino took off her costume and then tie Naruto with some ropes and pull him outside the studio)

Ino: hehehe…my plan is going perfect, the soon I kill Naruto, the sooner I be with my Sasuke-kun!

TBC

* * *

Shadow: aaawwww my poor head (pass out)

Carlos: (holding a bag of M&Ms)

Shadow: (came back to life) where did you get that bag of M&Ms?!

Carlos: I found it…

Shadow: give me!

Carlos: no

Shadow: give me!

Carlos: no!

Shadow: yes!

Carlos: no!

Shadow: yes!

Carlos: no!

Shadow: gah! (attack Carlos)

Carlos: aaaaahhh get off!

Shadow: gimme M&Ms!

Carlos: NEVER!

Maria (sweatdrop): umm…please review and no flames please well bye!


	24. Sakura and Ino Plan Part 3

Shadow: thanks for reviewing everyone!

Carlos: It's very hot today!!

Shadow: That's why I'm wearing my sunglasses

Carlos: Hey Shadow why do you think god created the platapuss...?

Silence

Shadow: uuhh…Carlos you dobe!!

Carlos: Did you say that?

Shadow: Who?

Carlos: you

Shadow: (scoffs) that wasn't me

Carlos: Are you trying to confuse me?

Shadow: (lifts up her sun glasses) is it workin?

Carlos: Wait so you were wait WHAT?

Shadow: (shakes her head) gosh...ok on with the story I don't Naruto, the songs, Oc, and other things inside my story but if I did I should be a billionaire right about now but sadly I'm not

* * *

(Backstage) 

Tarento: do you think they will find Ino?

Emiko: we don't know but I hope they do…

Chiyo: in the mean time we need to guard Sakura for she won't escape (point to an empty chair where Sakura was sitting on)

Emiko: O.O

Chiyo: Uh-oh

Tarento: oh great! SAKURA GONE!!

Bella: no! There she goes! (Point to Sakura who's running away)

Emiko: WE GOT TO STOP HER!!

Jessica: leave it to me! (Doing hand signs) WIND TOSSLING JUTSU!!

(Suddenly huge gusts a wind send Sakura flying into…the wall. As Sakura crash to the wall she fall to the floor with swirly eyes (N/A: I love the swirly eyes XD) the girls ran to Sakura and take her to her chair and tie her up again)

* * *

(In Studio halls) (With team Shadow) 

Shadow: did you guys find Ino yet…

Aya: she wasn't in the Final Fantasy studio

Raidon: neither the One Piece studio

Yuki: neither the Kingdom Hearts studio

Nozomi: neither the Bleach studio

Emele: and the Fruit Basket studio too

Shadow: I don't get it…where is she?

Emele: we don't know

Yuki: maybe she didn't came

Shadow: no…she did came I just know it

Raidon: well I'm going back to see if the girls are ok

Shadow: okay, Nozomi, Aya, Yuki and Emele you girls should go with Raidon too

Aya: what about you?

Shadow: I'm going to search for Ino

Nozomi: are going to be okay by yourself?

Shadow (nod): yeah I will be alright

Raidon: well see ya

(As Shadow team were leaving. She starting to think)

Shadow: -**Ino has to be here somewhere but where?-**

…..

…

Shadow: -**WAIT A MINUTE!! I know where she is!-**

* * *

(Studio roof) 

Ino: Naruto…Naruto… (Shaking Naruto)

Naruto:….

Ino: NARUTO! (Shakes Naruto really hard)

Naruto: ….

Ino: (took out her kunai and cut Naruto in the cheek a little)

Naruto: ow!

Ino: finally you woke up idiot!

Naruto: Ino! What are you doing here?! And where is the old lady?!

Ino: Naruto, Naruto, Naruto you an idiot you see the old lady was ME!!

Naruto: why?!

Ino: because I want to get to you and…kill you!!!

OVER MY DEAD BODY!!

Ino: what! (Turns around to see Shadow!)

Naruto: Shadow-san!

Shadow: Naruto! Are you okay!

Naruto: yes!

Ino: Enough chatting!! Let fight!! (Point to Shadow)

Shadow: I don't want to fight with you Ino!

Ino: what's wrong scared to lose from me!

Shadow: no, I don't want anybody to get hurt!

Ino: well TO BAD!! So bring it flat-chested girl!!

Shadow (glaring at Ino): what did you call me!

Ino: FLAT-CHESTED GIRL!!

Naruto: I shouldn't say that if I was you Ino….

Ino: WHY?!

Naruto: look…

Ino: (turns around to see Shadow) gulp…

Shadow (black aura): Ino…

Ino: uumm…

Shadow: YOU'RE DEAD FOR LIFE!!!!!

Ino: Uh-oh AAAAHHHH!!!

* * *

(30 minutes later) 

Naruto: O.O whoa…

Ino: (all bruised and injured)

Shadow: DON'T EVER, EVER, EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN GOT IT INO-PIG!!

Naruto: wait the go Shadow!!

Shadow: (bowed) Thank you, thank you (went to Naruto and untie him) come on Naruto lets tie Ino and go where our friends are

Naruto: ok!

* * *

(Backstage) 

Yuki: I hope Shadow is okay

Bella: yea I hope so too

HEY GUYS!!...

(Everyone turn around to see Shadow and Naruto who has Ino in his back)

Everyone: SHADOW!! NARUTO!!

Shadow: hi everyone!

Bella: are you okay?

Shadow: yeah I'm okay

Chiyo: look like you got Ino with the help with Naruto

Naruto: well actually Shadow got Ino all by herself

Tarento: well that good to hear

Naruto: (lay Ino on the floor)

Sasuke: Naruto!

Naruto: hey Sasuke

Sasuke: what happen to you (put his hand in Naruto cheek where the cut that Ino give to Naruto is)

Naruto: oh it's just a cut no big deal

Sasuke: hn…dobe (took out a bandage from his pocket. Grab Naruto hand and put the bandage in Naruto hand and closed his hand)

Naruto (blushing): Sasuke…

Sasuke: you need it (let go of Naruto hand) see ya tomorrow dobe (leaves)

Naruto: bye teme!

Shadow: that was so sweet!

Yuki: yeah

Jessica: ahem...speaking of which what are we going to do with Ino and Sakura?

Shadow: hhhmm…I have an idea

(As the girls and Raidon got Ino and Sakura. They throw them in the alley and left them there.)

* * *

(Alley) 

Sakura: oooh my head

Ino: ow my arm

Sakura: INO!

Ino: SAKURA!

(Suddenly they heard some growls that came from five dogs)

Ino and Sakura: Uh-oh

(The five dogs attack Ino and Sakura from limb to limb like a chew toy)

* * *

(Backstage) 

Shadow: well everyone let celebrate for Naruto going to the finales!!

Everyone: yeah!!

TBC

* * *

Shadow: well that the end of Ino and Sakura Plan on with the FINALES!! 

Carlos: hey Shadow who do you think is going to win?

Shadow: hhmmm I don't know but I do know what going to happen to Naruto in the finale

Carlos: really! Tell me!!

Shadow: sorry I can't tell you! You need to wait for the next chapter

Carlos: aawww man TT-TT

Shadow: well please review and no flames please ja ne!


	25. Finals!

Shadow: this is it!!

Carlos: I feel sorry for Naruto in this chapter

Shadow: I'm not is fun making him do this!

Carlo: well let start the story

Shadow: right! But first I want to answer this reviewers their question

Miss Insight-** yea I'm annoyed. HOW DARE HER! She doesn't even know that I'm trying my best to make my story good for my reviewers but she's thinking I'm not trying. Well this is the words I will say to her face that she is a total STUPID-MORON-LESBIAN GIRL!! She needs to learn to respect other authors that they're trying their best to make their story good!**

Randompersonlalala- **I'm a half yaoi fan thank you very much**

Shadow: I don't own Naruto, songs, and other things in the story but I own myself and Maria, Carlos and Cesilia own their self too

**Warning: In this story there will be cross-dressing,**** a bit yaoi, and two crazy girls. If you don't like this kind of stuff please don't read. But if you do or just ignore the warning. Enjoy! **

(Things)

**-Thought-**

* * *

(Studio) 

Maria: OKAY PEOPLE THE SHOW IS ABOUT TO BEGIN IN A FEW MINUTE. SO LET HURRY!

Shadow: MARIA! MARIA!

Maria: what is it Shadow?

Shadow: I need your help again with my plan B

Maria: ok

Shadow: great here the plan!

* * *

(Boys dressing room) 

Knock! Knock!

Naruto: (opens the door) Maria-san?

Maria: hi Naruto! Just want to give you this letter from Shadow (gives Naruto the letter)

Naruto: thanks!

Maria: you're welcome well bye!

Naruto: bye! (Close the door) hmmm..(Open the envelope and start reading the letter)

_Dear Naruto,_

_I want you to meet me in the girl's dressing room right now. I want to give you something very special that Sasuke-teme will love from you. Well bye!_

_Your friend,_

_Shadow_

Naruto:** -I wonder what she's going to give me? Well I better see her right now- **(leaves the Boys dressing room)

* * *

(Girl's dressing room) 

Shadow: Maria are you ready

Maria: do you have the make-up box and the outfit?

Shadow: yup! Go turn off the light switch

Maria: (turn off the light switch)

Shadow: this going to be fun!

Maria: yup!

Shadow: sshhh here he comes!

(Suddenly the door open and came in Naruto)

Naruto: **-why is it so dark in this room? -** Hello? Shadow-san? Maria-san? Are you girls here?

(Silence)

Naruto: hhmm… (Came in a bit closer)

(Suddenly the door slam shut)

Naruto: what the!

NOW MARIA!!

ROGER!!

Naruto: huh…AHHHH!!

Shadow: take off Naruto shirt Maria!

Maria: I'm trying!

Naruto: GAH! HELP!!

Shadow: hold still Naruto!!

Maria: Hold his head for I can put this bow on his head!

Shadow: OKAY!

Naruto: what are you doing to me!

Shadow: OW! MARIA THAT MY HAIR YOU PULLING NOT NARUTO!

Maria: sorry

Shadow: okay we're done! Turn on the light switch Maria

Maria: (turn the light switch on)

Shadow: well we did it!

Naruto: GAH! WHAT AM I WEARING!!

(Naruto is wearing a blue V collar tank top, a dark blue mini skirt, brown boots, and a blue bow behind his head) (N/A: his outfit is like Yuna outfit from Final Fantasy X-2)

Maria: you're wearing the outfit that Yuna let me borrow

Shadow: Naruto did you know you look great!

Naruto: why thank you! And can you excuse me I going to change!

Shadow: no you're not!

Naruto: and why not?

Shadow: because we want you to sing this song (give the script to Naruto)

Naruto: I NOT SINGING THAT SONG!

Maria and Shadow: (puppy eyes) please!

Naruto: oooh fine!

Maria: YAY!

Shadow: we see you in stage! Bye Naruto! (Leaving the Girls dressing room)

Naruto: what have I done

* * *

Few minutes later (Stage) 

Carlos: hello everyone! And welcome to the finales of KONOHA IDOL!!

Audience: (applause and whistle)

Carlos: let the singing begin with are first ninja Sasuke!

(Sasuke coming out from backstage wearing a white long sleeve shirt, black pants and black with a bit white sneakers)

Carlos: he will be singing "Thanks for the Memories" by Fall Out Boy

**I'm gonna make it bend and break  
(It sent you to me without wait)  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case god doesn't show  
(Let the good times roll  
Let the good times roll)**

And I want these words to make things right  
But it's for wrongs that make the words come to life  
Who does he think he is?  
If that's the worst you got, better put your fingers back to the keys

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you  
Only sweeter  
One night, yeah, one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, he tastes like you  
Only sweeter

Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy  
Except when you look into the past  
One night stand  
(One night stand)

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you  
Only sweeter  
One night, yeah, one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, he tastes like you  
Only sweeter

They say  
"I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms  
Collecting paycheck lovers"  
Get me out of my mind  
Get you out of those clothes  
I'm a letter away  
From getting you into the mood  
Whoa

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you  
Only sweeter  
One night, yeah, one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, he tastes like you  
Only sweeter

(One night, one more time)  
One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you  
Only sweeter  
One night, yeah, one more time  
(One night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
(For the memories)  
Thanks for the memories  
(For the memories)  
See, he tastes like you  
Only sweeter

Audience: (applause)

Carlos: that was terrific! Let see what the judges say about it

Maria: that was cool!

Shadow: it was okay I guess…

Cesilia: you did it amazing that I'm lost in words

Carlos: well there you have it, we wish you luck in the votes

Sasuke: thanks

Shadow: hold it right there Uchiha!

Sasuke: what is it?

Shadow: I want you to come here and watch Naruto performance with me

Sasuke: hn...fine (goes to the judges table)

Carlos: okay are last ninja is Naruto

(Naruto coming out from backstage wearing the same clothes)

* * *

(Judges Table) 

Sasuke: -**what the!-**

Shadow:** -let the yaoi begin bwhahaha!!**

* * *

(Stage) 

Carlos: umm he will be singing "Real Emotion" by Jade from Sweetbox or Komi Koda

Naruto: -**here goes nothing-**

**What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can't hear you**

**What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?**

**Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart  
I could see a place that's something like this  
Every now and then I don't know what to do  
Still I know that I can never go back**

**But the things I've seen in those hazy dreams  
Can't compare to what I'm seeing now  
Everything's so different  
That it brings me to my knees**

**And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me  
I won't give in to it  
Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go  
I hear your voice calling out to me:  
"You'll never be alone"**

**What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can't hear you**

**What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?**

**I don't plan on looking back on my old life  
I don't ever plan to rely on you  
Even if by chance everything should go wrong  
You'd come anyway and try to save me**

**Though from time to time it's an upward climb  
All I know is that I must believe  
'Cause the truth I'm seeking  
Always was inside of me**

Sasuke: **-Naruto look so hot moving his ass like that-**

Shadow:** -the look on Sasuke is like having a new toy or something…oh well-**

**What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?**

(Naruto start dancing just like Yuna dance in the video game)

Sasuke: **-oh god!-**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**I can't hear you**

**And if I find the real world of emotion has surrounded me  
And I can't go on  
You are there the moment that I close my eyes to comfort me  
We are connected for all of time  
I'll never be...**

**And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me  
I won't give in to it  
Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go  
I hear your voice calling out to me:  
"You'll never be alone"**

**What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can't hear you**

Audience: (applause)

Carlos: very good! Let see what the judges say

Shadow: YOU DID AMAZING!!

Maria: you did great!

Cesilia: you were okay

Carlos: well there you have it we wish you luck on the votes

Naruto: thanks

Sasuke: Naruto!

Naruto: yes Sasuke

Sasuke: I want to say is that…

Naruto: yes

Sasuke: is that…that…aw forget it! (Carry Naruto bridal style and ran to the janitor closet and then…well let just say Naruto won't be able to walk for a while)

Shadow and Maria: (high fived) YES!

Carlos: uumm…well that all the time we have so vote now to see who is going to be our KONOHA IDOL!! Bye!

* * *

Shadow: I think my story should be rated M huh 

Carlos: I don't know?

Shadow: well please review and vote but no flames please

Carlos: but most of all vote!

Shadow: Ja ne!


	26. Author Note: about the votes

** Hi everybody I just want to say is that you need to vote because I only have one person who voted. So if you want your favorite ninja to win please vote. But don't leave a review in this chapter please review and vote in chapter 25. Arigatou!**

P.S- this is for **Thepersonuareprobablymadat**

**Thepersonuareprobablymadat- You shouldn't apologize, I should apologize. I thought you were one of those reviewers that want to know if I was a yaoi fan or not. And if I tell them I am they flame me like "Naruto not bi he's straight!!" or "You should know that they're STRAIGHT NOT GAY!!' and other things. Heck, I know that they're straight that why I'm a half yaoi fan. So anyway I hope you forgive me and still read my story and don't feel bad be happy:D Well see ya!**


	27. And are Konoha Idol is

Shadow: YATTA! IT"S SUMMER VACATION!

Carlos: YEAH!! PARTY TIME!

Maria: No it story time…

Carlos: awww..

Shadow: yup and I want to thank some who voted! Anyway this is not the final chapter and special guests will get there surprise in the final chapter

Maria: yeah and I like the final chapter hehe

Shadow: ssshh! Anyway I don't own Naruto, Ocs, the music and other thing in the story

Maria and Carlos: begin the story!

* * *

Carlos: hello everyone and welcome back to Konoha Idol! 

Audience: (applause)

Carlos: it times to see who our Konoha Idol!

Audience: yeah!

Carlos: and are Konoha Idol is….

(Suddenly a stampede of chickens came to the studio)

Shadow: STAMPEDE!!

Maria: ahhh!!

Carlos: CHICKENS!! XD

Shadow: okay who the owner of all this chickens!

Farmer: I am

Shadow: can you please take your chickens somewhere else!

Farmer: isn't this studio to teach children about chicken?

Shadow: no…this is a singing contest show

Farmer; opsie…sorry missy

(The farmer took all his chickens and leaved)

Carlos: chickens TT-TT

Shadow: CARLOS! Can you please continue! I will buy you a chicken later!

Carlos: ok! The winner is…..Naruto Uzumaki!

Sasuke: (hugged Naruto for his congrats)

Carlos: Naruto for winning your going to be the judge for Konoha Idol 2!

Naruto: alright!

Carlos: and now you need to sing one last time

Naruto: can Sasuke sing with me?

Carlos: (look at Shadow)

Shadow: (nod)

Carlos: of course!

Naruto: (hold Sasuke hand and walked in the middle of the stage)

Carlos: they will be singing "Don't go breaking my heart" by Anne Hathaway and Jesse McCartney

Naruto: **Don't, don't, don't, don't go breakin  
Don't go breakin my heart**  
Sasuke: **I couldn't if I tried**  
Naruto: **Oh honey if I get restless**  
Sasuke: **Baby you're not that kind**

Naruto: **oooh** **Nobody knows it**  
Sasuke: **and nobody knows it  
Right from the start **  
Naruto: **I gave you my heart**  
Sasuke: **oh baby, you know**  
Both: **I gave you my heart **

Both: **so don't go breakin my heart  
I wont go breakin your heart  
**Sasuke: **oooh don't go breakin my **  
Naruto: **don't go breakin my heart**

Sasuke: **and** **nobody told us**  
Naruto: **cuz nobody showed us**  
Sasuke: **ya know baby its up to us now**  
Naruto: **oooo I think we can make it**

Both: **ooooooh and nobody knows it  
(nobody knows it)**  
Sasuke: **Right from the start**  
Naruto: **I gave you my heart**  
Sasuke: **oh baby you know**  
Both: **I gave you my heart**  
Both: **don't go breakin my heart**  
Both: **I wont go breakin your heart**  
Both: **don't go breakin my**  
**don't go breakin my**  
**don't go breakin my heart**

Sasuke: **ooooooh  
you put the sparks of flame**  
Naruto: I **got your heart at my side**  
Both: **ooooooh and nobody knows it  
(and nobody knows it) **  
Naruto: **and when I was down**  
Sasuke: **I was your clown**

**right from the start  
**Naruto: **I gave you my heart**  
Sasuke**: oooo baby  
**Both: **I gave you my heart**  
Naruto: **don't, don't don't don't go breakin  
I won't go breakin**

Both: **don't** **go breakin my heart**  
Sasuke: **I will never **  
Naruto: **I wont go breakin your heart  
**Both: **oooo don't go breakin my  
**Both: **don't go breakin my  
**Naruto: **don't go breakin my heart**  
Sasuke: **ooooooo **  
Naruto: **don't go breakin my heart**  
Sasuke: **yea ea ea**  
Naruto:** I won't go breakin your heart**  
Sasuke: **ooo don't go breakin my  
**Naruto: **don't go breakin my**  
Both: **Don't go breakin my heart**  
Sasuke: **haha**

Audience: (whistle and applause)

Carlos: well there you have it folks! We hope to see you in Konoha Idol meeting party! I'm Carlos and you were reading…

Everyone: KONOHA IDOL!

Carlos: see ya!

* * *

Shadow: okay everyone I have an announcement 

Carlos: is it about the last soda in the fridge I drank it

Shadow: no is not abou….YOU DRANK THE LAST SODA! MY SODA!!

Carlos: yes…

Shadow: CARLOS!! (Holding a bat)

Carlos: why me TT-TT (start running)

Shadow: GET BACK HERE!!! (Chasing Carlos)

Maria: well I tell the announcement. If you have any question for Shadow about her or the story, or if you have question for me or Carlos, well please add it with your review because we're going to put it in the next and final chapter

Carlos (running): MARIA!! HELP!!!

Maria: hn….well got to go. Please review and no flames please. Bye! Bye!


	28. Meeting Party! WOOHOO!

Shadow: the last chapter of Konoha Idol!

Carlos: I'm going to miss everyone TT-TT

Shadow: don't worry Carlos you will see them in Konoha Idol 2

Carlos: oh yea…

Maria: sorry to interrupt but can we start the story

Shadow: okay! I don't own Naruto, Ocs, the songs and other things in the story

Maria and Carlos: begin the story!

* * *

Carlos: Hello everyone and wel- aaaahhh!

Shadow (push Carlos): let me tell them! Hi everybody and welcome to Konoha Idol meeting party! I'm Shadow!

Carlos: they know who you are you idiot!

Shadow: who are you calling an idiot you moron head!

Carlos: maniac girl!

Shadow: doo doo head!

Carlos: ugly girl!

Shadow: mole head!

Carlos: anime freak!

Shadow: emo boy!

Maria: well when they stop arguing let bring some friends in this stage. Please welcome our special guests Tarento Yoru, Yuki, Raidon Yuki, Jessica, Nozomi, Bella, Chiyo Miyoko, Aya Yakamato, Emiko, and Emele Lynn

(The entire special guests came out and sit down on the couches that came out of nowhere)

Maria: So special guests do you feel happy to sing live in Konoha idol

Nozomi: yeah!

Aya and Yuki: totally!

Jessica: of course!

Bella: never better!

Emele: yup!

Raidon: yeah!

Maria: well that good but are you guys going to miss this place?

Chiyo: of course!

Maria: why?

Emiko: because we made a lot of new friends and had fun!

Tarento: yeah, and it was a blast! We even sing with Kiba and Tenten and they were nice!

Maria: well we all going to miss you guys, maybe if your creator read Konoha Idol 2 we might see each other again

Special guests: all right!

Yuki: umm...when are we going to have our surprise?

Maria: at the end of the story

Yuki: oh…

Maria: okay everyone is time for Question and Answering time!

Shadow: okay are first question is from **iheartclementines**!

Aya: that's my creator!

Shadow: do you want to read the question

Aya: okay!

Shadow: (gives Aya the letter)

Aya: **iheartclementines** say "why was there slash? And also is there gonna be a Konaha Idol 2?"

Shadow: good question…well umm Carlos you answer this question as I answer the other one!

Carlos: why me!

Shadow: just do it!

Carlos: fine! Well **iheartclementines**we have slashes because we don't want the reader to think that is the same… place…

Shadow and Maria: huh?

Special guests: huh?

Audience: huh?

Carlos: well I tried!!

Shadow (sweatdrop): okay then…well your other question "is there gonna be a Konoha Idol 2?" The answer yes! I will explain about Konoha Idol 2 later right now we have one more question

Maria: and the last question is from **Bella-QueenOfTehWaffles**

Bella: hey that's me!

Shadow: well what is your question?

Bella: well my question is for you and Carlos

Carlos: cool a question for me!

Bella: okay then this question for Carlos. Carlos how do you feel about being tortured and beaten by Shadow?

Carlos: I feel kind a okay because she sometime kill me and hurt me but in the inside she's a hyper, cheerful little teen. Like a little sister

Shadow: hey I'm not little! You know we're the same height!

Carlos: yeah but I'm older than you

Shadow: I hate you…

Carlos: I love you too

Bella: okay well Shadow why do you torture and beat Carlos?

Shadow: because he's fun! He's like a brother I always wanted!

Carlos: thanks….I guess

Bella: well I'm done with my questions

Maria: okay wel…

Carlos: WAIT! I need my question answer from Shadow!

Shadow: well tell your question!

Carlos: okay Shadow now you think this question is weird but-

Shadow: just tell me!

Carlos: fine! Why are you a half-yaoi fan?

Shadow: because….because…well I don't know?

Carlos: how don't you know and you called yourself a yaoi fan!

Shadow: oh wait! No I remember I like yaoi because it kind a cool

Carlos: I think I'm going to be sick!

Shadow: even Maria is a yaoi fan!

Maria: 4 percent yaoi fan thank you very much

Shadow: oh well there your answer Carlos!

Carlos: can you tell me why we're friends again?

Shadow: because I'm nice to you and you didn't care if I'm a yaoi fan or not we still be friends even Maria!

Carlos: oh yeah

Maria: totally! Now it time for Shadow to tell you about Konoha Idol 2!

Shadow: okay everyone. In Konoha Idol everyone is back to sing again and this time there New songs, special guests, and maybe more fun! And guess what…I'm going to sing too! Well when the new special guests come. Well that all I want to say. And one more thing there going to be a bit yaoi almost like this story and don't worry there not going to be lemon or lime or whatever you call it but only a little kiss or hugs. Well I'm done.

Maria: okay then it time for the special guests surprise!

Shadow: CARLOS GO BACKSTAGE AND GET READY!

Carlos: you know you don't how to shout!

Shadow: NOW!

Carlos: ALRIGHT! (Went backstage)

20 minutes later

Shadow: Carlos are you ready!

Carlos (still backstage): yeah!

Maria: ok special guests your surprise is that you guys will be given $1,000,000!

Special guests: yeah!

Maria: and 900 boxes of Pocky!

Special guests: awesome!

Maria: and your last surprise is…

Shadow: Carlos come out!

(Carlos coming out backstage wearing a piñata costume)

Carlos: can you explain to me why I need to wear this costume full of candy inside of me!?

Maria: hold your horses!

Shadow: okay everyone all of you have a baseball bat right!

Special guests: right!

Shadow: well your last surprise is whoever break Carlos get candies inside of him

Carlos: WHAT!

Shadow: now….ATTACK!!

Special guests (holding their bat): CANDIES!

Carlos: AAAAHH!! (Start running)

Special guests: (chasing Carlos)

Maria: RUN Carlos! RUN!

Shadow: well that's all for today last chapter!

Maria: but wait! Nobody sang!

Shadow: okay everyone we're going to have one last song and I'm going to sing it! I'm going to sing "A moment like this" by Kelly Clarkson

Maria: and…HIT IT!

Shadow:

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this

Everything changes but beauty remains  
Some things so tender I can't explain  
Well I may be dreamin' but until I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll try to show the love we share

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this

Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this

Shadow: now…LET GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!

Everyone: YEAH!

(So they party the rest of the night with lots of fun and good memories)

THE END

* * *

Shadow: well there you have it

Maria; I can't wait for Konoha Idol 2!

Shadow: and I can't wait to torture Carlos! XP

Carlos: (still running from the special guests) HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLP!!!

Shadow: well please review and I hope I see you in the sequel!

Maria: Ja ne! And have a great summer!


End file.
